Born of Wind and Ocean
by Honest Beauty
Summary: the winged haruka meets michiru the 'mermaid' after an encouter with two brothers. they'll have to go up against these bros, the military, and two people haruka never thought she would have to deal w/ again. HM rated M to be on safeside for lang, sex AU
1. The Winged Girl

Born of Wind and Ocean

By: Honest Beauty

Chapter 1: The Winged Girl

Haruka arose at dawn. Not unusual for her, as she was fond of her daily early morning flights. Rising from her nest of bedding, the 5'11" tall, well shaped and well built seventeen year old carefully stepped out of the bed, stretching her arms as she did so. She longed to stretch her wings as well, but seeing as her wings were six feet long each, stretching them in her bedroom wasn't the brightest thing she could do. Those wings, and the strange, dark blue symbol on her forehead, were the reason why Haruka Tenoh was shunned by her family and lived alone in a huge, luxurious, isolated house on a cliff beside the Pacific Ocean. Haruka, whose parents shunned her since birth, had moved to their penthouse at the top of their main business building in the city when she was only seven. The teen, walking over to her closet, sighed as she saw the picture that was hung on the wall.

_Emi and Hiroshi Tenoh. How I miss them. They were my parents, for all intents and purposes._ Emi had been her nanny, school teacher, and mother figure. Hiroshi had been her butler, physician, gym trainer and father figure. Haruka had been named by the older couple when Haruka's real parents had made it clear that they were not going to even name the 'freak' they had given birth to.

_They also taught me something even more important: how to love and be loved._ Haruka thought, the usual ache in her heart whenever she thought of the couple. Both Emi and Hiroshi had died together when Haruka was fifteen, and Haruka missed them fiercely. But thanks to them, Haruka knew how to read, write, figure, set bones, and how to heal herself if she got injured in any way. Hiroshi had once told her that she healed about five times as fast as a normal human did, but Haruka had never had a chance to prove that statement, not that she wanted to.

Haruka pulled on her dress, carefully avoiding her wings. The dress was more like a backless, sleeveless leotard with a skirt sewn on than anything else. The dress fastened around her neck, choker style, and there was a supportive, built in bra in the bodice. The bases of her wings were on either side of her spine and down most of her back. The 'shoulder' joints were about where the middle of her shoulder blades were down her back, and the thin, tough skin that covered the wing bones was attached to her body from where her wing sockets were to her waistline. The skin was on either side of her spine all the way down to where the wing skin ended at the point on her back where on the front, her bellybutton was.

The wings themselves folded up compactly enough. The first segment was folded down, so that the bone was parallel to her spine and the first wing joint was pointed at the ground. The second segment folded upwards and the last segment folded down, like the first.

But even folded up the wings were still too big for her to cover them up. The wings could fold flush against her back, the first elbow joint reached to the middle of her butt and the second wing joint reached the base of her neck. Her feathers themselves were the same color as her hair, a sandy white, and were like a bird's: primaries, over a foot long each and three inches wide at their widest, secondaries, down feathers etc.

Padding barefoot from her bedroom to her living room, Haruka caught sight of her reflection in the hall mirror. Startling dark teal eyes below messy off-white bangs stared back at her. Peeking out from underneath the bangs was the faintly glowing, dark blue Uranus planetary symbol that she was born with. The woman in the mirror had high cheekbones, medium set eyes, 

and a sharp chin. The thin yet shapely lips twisted as Haruka directed a wry half smile at her reflection and continued on.

Passing the empty master bedroom, Haruka's face twisted into a snarl as usual. Katashi and Rin Wakahisa were her biological parents and their names suited them. Shunning and then abandoning their only child, the two of them were co-CEOs of Wakahisa Enterprises. They dealt mostly with scientific research and development and had many connections to the military and other big businesses. The couple didn't want to have it known that they had spawned such a freak, so they paid for all of Haruka's expenses, provided internet, delivered food and supplies (though it was always by helicopter and Haruka was always to be away from the house and hidden from view went the deliveries came), and even provided a decent stipend for Haruka, in return Haruka must never reveal herself to the public, or at least never as the daughter of Katashi and Rin Wakahisa. Haruka didn't miss them at all, but she still resented and was hurt by the fact that they couldn't even accept their daughter or offer her any affection at all.

Entering the huge living room, she gazed through the ornate French door that lead from the room onto the large, deep balcony that Haruka used as her launch and landing pad. Stopping in the center of the room, the teen carefully opened her wings to their fullest, stretched them, and then fluttered them briefly to shake out any dander or loose feathers before briskly flicking them and snapping them closed against her back once more. Walking into the kitchen, Haruka grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Drinking it quickly, she set the cup down and walked to the French doors, pushing her bangs away from her eyes impatiently as she did so _I really need to trim my hair when I get back._ She thought as she opened both doors.

Closing them behind her Haruka walked to the center of the balcony and stretched her body briefly. She then crouched slightly flexing her powerful legs. Pausing a moment to close her inner eyelids, which were clear membranes that protected her eyes from the winds and small particles in the air, Haruka shoved against the hard concrete, launching herself joyfully into the clear blue morning sky. Catching a thermal, the winged teen rose through the air swiftly. Dancing through the sky weaving, diving and performing complex maneuvers, Haruka felt the tension, gloom and loneliness drain from her body. Haruka could never truly relax mentally unless she was flying; it was her one release from all of her troubles and loneliness.

Hundreds of feet below the airborne teen, unseen by even Haruka's keen vision, two brothers observed her from the cover of the forest that surrounded the hill and cliff which Haruka's house was on.

_Footnotes_

_# – The first segment is one bone, like the bone in a human's upper arm, and is attached to the wing 'shoulder' socket and the first wing 'elbow' joint. The second segment has two bones in it, like a human forearm does, and is connected to the first and second wing joints. The third and final segment of Haruka's wings has only one bone in it, but that bone is shallowly curved for better flight, and it is only connected to the second wing joint._

_Meanings of first and last names so far:_

_Haruka – Distant_

_Tenoh – Sky King_

_Emi – Beautiful Blessing_

_Hiroshi – Generous_

_Rin – Cold _

_Katashi – Firm/Hard_

_Wakahisa – Forever Young_

**HB here. What do you think? Please leave a review! Sorry about the lack of any real plot, but I had to give the setting, background, descriptions etc or you would be confused. The plot will move faster after the second chapter, which is called "The 'Mermaid'". Till next update!**

**Warning, this story will probably be slow even though I already have the whole plot mapped out. I will be starting college next week and this is going to be my first quarter of my first year. Yikes! I'm scared and nervous!! Wish me luck!**

**Edit: based upon an excellent suggestion by hellebores, I have changed a few things. Namely I moved the more in depth descriptions to the bottom of the page as a footnote so they don't interrupt the flow of the story and/or confuse people. I've down the same thing with the meanings of the names. Thank you again hellebores!**

**Edit # 2: okay, I changed Haruka's hair color. It is now a sandy white, not blonde, like in the manga. Picture the color of white sand and you got her hair color basically.**


	2. The 'Mermaid'

Chapter 2: The 'Mermaid'

A fish bumped into Michiru Kaioh's nose, waking the teal haired seventeen year-old girl. Peeling back her first eyelids, the teen revealed the deep blue eyes that were set above a pert little nose, high cheekbones, full lips, and a narrow, pointed chin. Michiru sighed in slight annoyance as the little fish realized its mistake and fled, cutting swiftly through the water. She slipped out from under her 'blanket' a net made of tough, but soft, seaweed. This net was to prevent her from either drifting away with the tide or drifting to the surface where someone could see her.

_And that wouldn't be too good for me. Not to mention the person would probably freak._ Michiru thought wryly as she flicked her fin, sending her to the surface. Her tail and fins were the main reason she preferred to sleep, and generally live, under the waves of the Pacific Ocean. That and other small facts: her double eyelids, one normal and one set of clear membranes to protect her eyes from the salt water and small particles floating in it, the faintly glowing teal symbol of Neptune in the middle of her forehead, and her ability to naturally and easily breathe air or water, depending on her environment.

Her tail itself wasn't like the mermaids' tails in the stories her mother used to read to her. Rather than being fishlike it was more along the lines of a dolphin's. Her tail began at her very slim hips, narrowing steadily to her fin, which was almost identical to a dolphin's tailfin. The skin covering the tail was a cross between human and dolphin skin, but as teal as her hair. As far as she and her parents could tell, her tail was comprised of only spine and muscle.

Poking her head above the water just enough so she could see, Michiru scanned the area. Seeing no one, she thrust her head above the water. After experiencing the spilt second sensation of choking that happened every time she switched from water to air or vice versa, the teen breathed deeply, inhaling the salty smelling air. Pushing her mid-back length hair back from her face, Michiru swam swiftly to her island.

The island was only about eight miles away from the mainland, and the center of Michiru's 'territory'. Her 'territory' was a five mile radius around her island, including the cave she and her parents had found as the base of a tall, steep cliff.

Reaching the island, Michiru swam into a hidden inlet rounding the greenery to see her house. It was a small affair just enough to fit three people comfortably. _Well, it should be housing three, instead of just me._ Michiru thought sadly as she swam over to a curious contraption.

It was a pulley with a sling attached to the end that rested in the water and a knotted rope on the other end, also slightly in the water. Michiru positioned herself so that her hips rested in the sling. Then she took her necklace off and held the chain with her mouth. On the chain were a couple keys. Once the chain was firmly in her mouth, she grabbed a hold of the rope. With the ease that spoke of practice and strength, she lifted herself up to a normal human's eye level.

Then she let go of the rope with her right hand, reaching for a now visible bar. Once she had a sure grip, Michiru transferred all of her weight to her right arm, swinging forward. The bar turned out to be the first in a set of what looked like monkey bars at a children's playground. Quickly she swung her way to the front door of the house where the 'monkey bars' ended.

Resting all of her weight on her left arm, Michiru used her right hand to unlock the door with one of the keys on her chain. Opening the door, she grabbed onto the bar that was just past the threshold (near the ceiling of course). Closing the door with a flick of her powerful tail, the teen grabbed onto the bar with both hands and sidled to the left, where a rope hung beside the door.



She grabbed onto the rope and lowered herself into her powered wheelchair. It was higher than most wheelchairs, bringing her, sitting down, to eye level with most humans. Resettling the bathing suit top she wore whenever she was in the water, Michiru grabbed the toggle pushed forward. Passing the calendar, Michiru saw what day it was.

_April 16__th__. The day my parents died._ One year ago today, Natsuko and Minoru Kaioh were killed when a public bus t-boned their car, killing them both instantly. They had been in the city shopping for supplies. Michiru found out when she was watching the evening news. (She has cable and internet at her island house, her parents were rich.) Thankfully, her parents will had been filed and followed. It stated that the cable and internet should always be continued and that shipments of food should be delivered the 15th of every month, using the money in their bank accounts.

Yesterday Michiru covered her lower body with a special shaped blanket, put on a hood on her head to hide her unusual air color and symbol, and put on a real top and hoodie to answer the front door. The back door was the hidden one that had the bars leading up to it. The front door led to a small pier that could fit two medium sized boats. She was known as the 'poor crippled girl' her parents were forced to leave behind. They never knew even her first name, for she kept mostly silent whenever anybody visited.

Since Natsuko had been a highly respected doctor and Minoru had been a professor, they were able to teach Michiru everything she would need to know to live well. She was taught how to read, write and figure, as well as cooking and how to heal herself.

Michiru fixed herself breakfast as she reminded herself that she needed to put a first aid kit into the cave she had found and her parents had altered slightly so she had more mobility in it.

Cleaning up after her meal, Michiru's lips twisted wryly. _Except for meals, deliveries, and catching up on current events I rarely come above the waves anymore. It's because in the water I can swim away from my troubles and loneliness._

So with depression and loneliness lurking in her ocean blue eyes, Michiru grabbed a fully stocked and waterproof first aid kit, drove her wheel chair back to the back door, parked it and exited the house that once held so much love and laughter, but now only held painful memories and emptiness.

As she swung off the last bar, the kit in her mouth, Michiru flipped and dove into the water. Switching to her water breathing mode, the teen transferred the kit to her hand and set out towards the cave she called hers.

_Footnotes_

_# – More in-depth description of Michiru's tail: And there are two small, discrete holes near the base of her tail that serves as her waste outlets. (If you're confused by that explanation, think restroom and what one does in there.) There is also an even more hidden and discrete opening, her genital slit, that is covered by a hard to see flap of skin, near her hips. _

_The tail itself is very narrow, as it only has muscle, spine and waste tubes. Michiru does have hips, which are there to support her internal organs. But because she does have hips she can sit on her tail above water like a human would on their butt. If you have any other question concerning Michiru's or Haruka's bodies please email me you question. My email is on my fanfic homepage. _

_Meanings of first and last names in this chapter:_

_Michiru – Mature (I've also seen it mean 'Rising')_

_Kaioh – Sea King_

_Natsuko – Summer Child_

_Minoru - Truth _

**HB here. Guess what? I turned 18 yesterday! I'm now an adult (the world's not ready for this, heh heh.) anyway here is chapter two. It may not be as well as thought out as chapter 1 because I hadn't written this in my plot summary but felt this would be a good approach to the two main characters, their bodies, setting, and past. **

**Next chapter is going to be called "Two Brothers". Yes I'm referring to the two brothers I mention at the end of chapter 1, you'll finally find out who they are next time I update. Bye for now!**

**Edit: (in case you didn't read this edit already) okay, I changed Haruka's hair color. It is now a sandy white, not blonde, like in the manga. Picture the color of white sand and you've got her hair color basically.**


	3. Two Brothers

Chapter 3: Two Brothers

"See, I told you it was real, Takuma!" Shinobu whispered triumphantly to his older brother. Shinobu, a professional hunter/tracker had spotted Haruka flying two weeks ago when he had been exploring the cliff side for any unusual specimens.

"She." Takuma corrected his brother absently, his cold brown eyes fastened to his binoculars. Both men were rather plain, tall, black haired and brown eyed. Takuma was a biologist with a taste for getting rich and famous.

"Huh?" Shinobu glanced at Takuma in confusion.

"I said 'she'. The specimen is female. See her skirt? Not to mention her breasts, the shape of her legs, hips, waist and the feminine face." Takuma replied as Shinobu raised his own binoculars back up to his eyes. Once his brother had pointed them out, the hunter could see that the flying specimen was clearly female, and a pretty one at that.

"Alright, she. But this could be your big break and mine too. I'll be able to improve my reputation as a stellar hunter and tracker and you'll have the credit of discovering a new life form, specimen, species, whatever you want to call it." Shinobu's eyes gleamed with greed but he kept his voice low. The same gleam was fairly spilling out of Takuma's eyes as he lowered his binoculars to look at his brother.

"Exactly. Now you are sure she always takes these flights in the morning at this time? And that she lives in the house on top of that unclimbable hill?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have watched her take off and then land at this time of morning for two weeks straight." The younger brother replied. Takuma nodded.

"Then tomorrow we'll bag us a winged girl now won't we, 'mighty hunter'?" Takuma said using the younger man's nickname.

"Yes we will, 'brilliant scientist'." Shinobu replied in kind.

The next day was perfect, not too windy or bright and the two brothers had taken up their posts. Shinobu was in the top branches of a large tree with his tranquilizer gun loaded and ready. Takuma was standing beside the tree ready with a net and stretcher. Their tree was the last before a medium sized clearing where they planned for the specimen to come down at. Shinobu would shoot her and she would collapse and fall right in the clearing and then while he was climbing down, Takuma would wrap her up in the net and then the two of them would lift her onto the stretcher and carry her to their car.

Both had hi-tech mini video cameras on them that would record everything that they saw and heard. Both brothers were also in field camouflage suits so the winged girl wouldn't see them until it was too late.

"You sure this isn't too heavy of a dose, Takuma?" the younger brother called down from his perch.

"Yes, I'm sure. The dose has to be that high to knock out quickly enough that she will drop into the clearing and not into a tree past the clearing. I have an antidote with me if she starts to go comatose due to overdose." Takuma called out exasperatedly.

"Okay, whatever. And keep it down; she just lifted off into the air." Shinobu called softly, his eye to the scope on his gun. The winged woman flew closer and went into a shallow dive then leveled out to skim just above the tree line flying straight towards them. "Perfect."Shinobu murmured tracking her as she flew closer. He was going to hit her in the torso, where the tranquilizer dart would take effect the quickest. "Come on, come on, just a little 

closer," the man crooned, his finger on the trigger and his eye glued to his scope. "Gotcha!" he hissed as she flew close enough.

The winged girl spasmed into a fetal position and she clutched the dart, and then went limp. But she didn't drop into the clearing.

"Shit!"

"What's happened Shinobu? Why didn't she drop into the clearing? Did you miss her?" Takuma yelled, confused that his specimen wasn't there in front of him by now.

"No, I hit her but she locked her wings open and she caught a thermal. She's headed for the cliff edge!" Shinobu shouted, while he started descending from the tree

"Damn! Catch up to me, bro." Takuma called as he took off, running in the same direction as their prey. Panting Takuma reached the edge of the cliff just in time to see the winged girl's wings crumple as the thermal that had kept her aloft disappeared. She plummeted down and hit the water with her right wing first and then her upper torso and finally, her legs. Her body quickly slipped below the surface.

Takuma dropped down onto his belly and watched the point where she entered the water, as Shinobu caught up with him and mirrored his position on the ground. Takuma grabbed his larger video recorder from where it had been on his waist. Turning it on, he quickly focused it on the spot and zoomed in as much as he could.

Two or three minutes later, his vigilance was paid off. The winged girl resurfaced along with another girl, this one with long, teal hair who was supporting the winged one completely. The mystery girl started swimming towards the cliff, dragging the other girl's body along. Takuma then saw that the teal haired girl had a tail and fin instead of legs as she swam along.

"Well, now there are two of them!" Shinobu remarked looking through his binoculars at the two women. "Shall we go after both of them now?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Not now, Shinobu. If we go after both of them now, the finned one would probably see us coming and escape before we can capture her."

"Well then why don't we just nab the winged one for now?"

"No, you numbskull. We can't do that because the finned girl would undoubtedly see us and flee. And, having no data concerning the finned girl, her home or her schedule, we wouldn't be able to track her down. So we wait, observe and plan." Takuma stated as the finned girl swam out of their sight.

"Ah, I see. Good plan, brother. Let's go back home." Shinobu replied and the two brothers gathered up their equipment and headed to their car.

Haruka walked out onto the balcony and stretched in preparation for flight. She was wearing the same style of outfit as yesterday, but this time a deep blue instead of a red. She had trimmed her bangs just enough that they didn't go into her eyes, but were still at about eyebrow level. Warmed up, the teen shot off the ground into the sky.

After doing her regular routine of flying techniques that worked on her evasive, attacking and endurance flying, Haruka did a few lazy loops through the air before heading into a shallow dive that would send her closer to the cliff's edge. Pulling up just above the tallest treetops, she started pumping her wings gently to rise shallowly back up and onto a thermal.



Just as she was about to fly over a small clearing, Haruka heard a hiss of air followed by a sharp pain just to the right of her navel. Hissing through her suddenly clenched teeth, Haruka felt her body subconsciously curl up in an almost fetal position as she grasped at the spot.

She felt a metal dart embedded in her flesh just as a numbing sensation started radiating rapidly from that spot. She could feel herself losing consciousness as the numbness reached her spine and sped to her brain. Recognizing the feeling from a description she once read online, Haruka cursed in her mind.

_Shit. Somebody hit me with a fast acting tranquilizer. Whoever did this is on the ground. I need to… stay in the air as long… as possible. I-if I can just… lock my wings open…I know there's… a thermal…just…ahead…_ Haruka thought sluggishly as she managed to lock her wing joints into the open position just before the tranquilizer drug reached her wing muscles and the rest of her brain. The last things she registered were that her body was totally limp under her wings and that she had managed to catch the thermal that headed towards the ocean.

Michiru was swimming lazily to her cave, close to the surface of the water, when she heard and saw a curious shape enter the ocean water with a splash to her left, about ten meters away from her. Taking a closer look, she realized the shape was a human woman, abet a winged one. And she was rapidly sinking.

Without another thought, Michiru turned and dove to intercept the winged woman. She was around five meters under the surface when Michiru reached her. Putting her right shoulder under the other woman's torso, the teal haired teen angled her body upwards and swam as fast as she could with the weight of the girl and the drag of the water against her semi spread wings.

Breaking the surface with a gasp, Michiru maneuvered her burden around so that her head and shoulder were above the waves. Michiru pounded the woman's back lightly, causing the woman to cough out the water that had entered her lungs, but other than that, she remained still, breathing shallowly.

Briefly noticing that the white haired woman looked about her age and was very striking, Michiru's eyes were drawn to the girl's right forearm, which was bent at a odd angle, the her damaged feathers and her rapidly bruising body.

Carefully folding the wings against her back, Michiru grabbed the woman around the chest and started swimming rapidly to her cave, not even considering leaving the injured winged woman alone or not trying to heal her.

After all this was the first person she had ever seen that was as abnormal as herself and Michiru wanted to get to know her better, after the girl recovered…if she did.

_Footnotes:_

_(1)In case you are wondering, Haruka's wings basically became a hang glider after she went unconscious. But when she got over the ocean the thermal she was riding died, leaving her wings with nothing to keep them aloft; a different breeze from the right angle made her wings fold, causing her to fall._

_(2)Real birds can lock their feet closed on a branch so that they will remain perched there awake, asleep or even dead. Same concept for Haruka's wings, but not quite as much, for lack of wind or a wind coming from the right direction will make them fold, like a blow to the back of a human's knees will automatically bend their legs._

_Meanings of first and last names in this chapter:_

_Takuma – real pioneer (or something along those lines)_

_Shinobu – endurance_

**HB here. Okay between orientation, moving into my dorm, meeting my roommate and everyone else I come across and having panic attacks (due to general anxiety disorder GAD) every time I turn around, I have managed to complete chapter three. Here you go. Please review. Not sure what I'll call my next chapter but don't expect it for a about a week or week and a half.**

**Edit: again, I received an excellent and constructive review from hellebores. Based on her suggestion, I have changed a few things around.**

**Edit #2: (in case you didn't read this edit already) okay, I changed Haruka's hair color. It is now a sandy white, not blonde, like in the manga. Picture the color of white sand and you got her hair color basically.**


	4. Recovery and Discovery Part I

Chapter 4: Recovery and Discovery Part I

Swimming into the mouth of her cave, Michiru blessed her mother's motto of always being prepared. Thanks to Michiru following that motto, the teal haired teen had a fully stocked first aid kit lying on the rock shelf that was a natural part of one of the walls of her cave. She dragged the mystery girl over to the edge of the water where it would be easiest to heave her ashore.

There was a section where the rock slid semi-shallowly into water forming a ramp onto the dry rock. Angling the winged teen around, Michiru slid her limp body through the water far enough up the ramp so that her head and shoulders were on the rock above the water. She then swam past her and pulled her body ashore, with mostly her arms alone. Rolling over to sit upright on her tail, Michiru scooted into a better position, leaned over and grabbed the winged girl.

Hooking her hands in the other teen's armpits, Michiru pulled her all the way out of the water. Arranging her beside the bedroll that she kept in the cave, the teal haired teen then crawled over to a ladder bolted to the rock. Grabbing the cold rungs, Michiru pulled herself up to normal human eye level. There beside the ladder was a similar contraption to the one on her island. It consisted of a sling seat that was attached to two adjustable lengths of thin rope that had climbing biners (the D shaped metal fasteners) at the end of both. Settling her hips in the sling and the biners in each hand, Michiru hooked the biners onto the rope net hanging from the cave ceiling.

The rope net was well supported and could easily handle the teen's weight, swinging briskly over to her main storage shelf, Michiru grabbed her first aid kit, some towels and a large blanket. Draping the towels and blanket over her shoulders and holding the kit in her teeth the teen swung across the cave until she was almost directly over the winged girl. Locking both of the biners onto the net, she then lowered herself onto the floor using the adjusters on the two rope lengths.

Once she was on the dry floor, Michiru set down the blanket and kit beside her, keeping the towels in her hands. Carefully she dried the now shivering and clammy winged teen off. Midway through her ministrations, Michiru encountered something metallic. Placing aside the towel, she took a closer look at the girl's lower torso.

There, just to the right of her navel, was a small dart. Pulling out of the winged teen's flesh, Michiru held the dart up at eye level and examined it. _This looks like a tranquilizer dart. That would explain why she dropped into the ocean and why she still is unconscious._ Placing the dart next to her first aid kit, Michiru then finished drying the other teen off. After checking the girl's clothes and finding them to be mostly dry, Michiru maneuvered the teen onto the bedroll.

When the winged girl was lying on her left side, facing her, Michiru placed the blanket over her to warm her up. Pulling the girl's injured right arm out from underneath the blanket, Michiru pulled the first aid kit over to her and opened it. In the large box there were lengths of wood for splints, long lengths of bandages fasteners and scissors.

Checking to make sure the teen was still unconscious, Michiru then deftly took the girl's broken arm and snapped the bone back into alignment. The white haired teen screamed shortly and her body spasmed, but she didn't wake. Checking to make sure the bones were both properly aligned, Michiru then swiftly arranged the splints against her right forearm and used the bandages to secure the splints. Finished wrapping her arm, Michiru cut the bandage and fastened it shut.

_Now comes the hard part. How do I tend to her wings?_ Michiru scooted around to the other side of the bedroll and examined the damaged feathers. A couple primaries were broken off completely but the sheaths had stopped bleeding and were clotting nicely. Other feathers were just wet and rumpled. Straightening the ones she could and drying them off to the best of her ability, Michiru then tucked them close to the teen's back and covered them with the blanket.

Moving back over to the other side of the bedroll, Michiru laid down next to her patient, using the wet towels as a pillow, and really took in her features for the first time.

_My god, she's beautiful,_ was Michiru's first thought as she gazed at the sleeping teen's face. She noticed that the other girl's hair and feathers weren't completely white, rather they were the color of white sand. Ignoring the bruise forming on the teen's right cheek, her face alone made Michiru's heart skip a beat. She knew years ago that she was attracted to females, but this was the first woman that she had come across that made her heart flutter like it was doing now.

_Hey now, Michiru. Don't go falling in love her. You don't even know what gender she is attracted to._ Admonishing herself, Michiru tried not to think of how beautiful and fit the other girl's body looked. Groaning in frustration at her rebellious imagination, the finned teen finally cooled her blushes and got her mind off that particular track.

Then she noticed the glowing dark blue planetary symbol hiding under the teen's bangs. Reaching forward, Michiru moved the strands of hair out of the way. It was the Uranus planetary symbol. Inhaling sharply Michiru's mind raced.

_She's like me! Or at least similar to me. I wonder how that is or if there are more like us somewhere out there._

Sighing, she tucked that thought away and settled herself comfortably, waiting for the other teen to wake up.

Haruka's mind felt like it was full of cobwebs, her mouth was dry, her right arm hurt like hell and her feather shafts were complaining as well. Moaning quietly, she cradled her right arm with her left. When she felt her arm, she encountered material instead of flesh and realized that she was on something soft and had a blanket covering her.

_What the hell? Where am I? What happened to me?_ Her heart racing, Haruka forced both pairs of eyelids open. What she saw shocked her. She was in a cave that opened up to the ocean and the sun's last rays were coloring the sky blood red. Trying to clear her mind Haruka tried to remember what happened.

_I remember almost nothing about today. The last thing I remember is flying over the woods near my house. Wait a minute! The tranquilizer dart! I remember something in the woods shot me with a tranq dart. I remember locking my wings open, catching the thermal…and then everything going black._ Shifting herself slightly Haruka examined her surroundings again. She saw right in front of her a first aid kit, towels, a pile of wood arranged well for a fire and a bloody dart.

_Okay I must have landed and badly by the way my body is griping at me. Somebody must have found me and tended to me. But who—_

"Oh you're awake finally. Good, I was getting worried." A gentle and beautiful soprano voice said from behind Haruka. Jerking her head and body over to face the voice, Haruka cursed in pain resulting from her hasty actions.

"Sorry to surprise you like that. You really should relax, you'll do yourself more harm if you don't." the voice was actually coming from above her now. Haruka did as the voice said and 

was surprised when she heard two 'clicks' of metal against metal above her. Looking up Haruka saw the most astounding, and beautiful, person she had ever laid eyes on. A girl about her age with curly teal hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and a teal colored tail instead of legs was lowering herself to the floor via ropes and a sling that she sat on. Her eyes were glued to the girl as she settled herself on the floor and took a pack off her back.

Fishing around the black, waterproof pack the mystery girl pulled out a lighter and some lighter fluid. Deftly she poured some of the fluid onto the wood and then lit the wood on fire. As the cave lit up and a wave of heat washed over her, Haruka still kept her eyes fastened on the girl in front of her.

_Damn, she beautiful. And she's similar to me. She even has a planetary symbol on her forehead. Neptune's I think. I wonder if we are connected somehow. Ugh, this isn't the time for those kind of thoughts, Haruka you idiot._ Mentally berating herself, Haruka licked her lips and stared up at the teal haired girl. Her heart was racing, and not just from fright and confusion either.

"Who are you?" Haruka asked, her rich contralto voice slightly hoarse.

"Michiru Kaioh. And you are…?"

"Haruka Tenoh. What happened to me?"

"I don't really know for certain Tenoh-san. All I know is that you hit the water about ½ a mile away from here and, from your injuries, you must have been pretty high up in the air when you started to fall. I took you here and tended to you. I found this," she pointed a slim finger to the dart beside her, "in your torso, so I'm guessing that was the reason you fell. But who did it and why, I have no clue. I was hoping you would know those things." Michiru explained as she pulled a pot, bottled water and two packages of ramen from the pack. As she went about making dinner, Haruka shook her head carefully, stilling lying on her left side.

"First of all, thank you very much Kaioh-san, for saving my life. And I don't have any clue about who did it and why they did. I was just taking my daily morning flight when that dart hit me as I was flying over the woods that surround the hill that my house is on. I didn't even see who they were. The dart was a fast acting one. I barely had time to lock open my wings and catch a thermal before I was knocked out completely.

"That's probably how I ended up falling in the ocean. The thermal I was riding must've carried me out over the water before dying. And without the thermal, my wings must have crumpled, sending me down into the water. And you know better than I what happened to me between then and now. By the way, please just call me Haruka." The white haired teen finished as she shifted slightly and rustled her wings to settle them better. Wrong move. Pain blossomed from her wings and she hissed sharply, wincing.

"What is it, Ten—Haruka?" Michiru caught herself as she caught the wince and hiss.

"It's nothing Kaioh-san. I just resettled my wings a bit and they didn't like that."

"Please call me Michiru, and I'm sorry I couldn't do much for your wings. I didn't know how to care for them properly and I didn't want to risk injuring you further by accident." Michiru admitted as she checked the ramen.

"Heh, I'd be very much surprised if you had, Kai—Michiru. As far as I know, I'm the only winged human there is. Both my parents were regular humans. And I'm willing to bet you're in the same boat as me." Haruka lifted an eyebrow wryly, nodding her chin slightly in the direction of Michiru's tail.

"Your bet is valid. My parents were both normal humans and if there is another person like me, I don't know of him or her." She replied as she took the ramen away from the heat, 

fished out two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks from her bag and then poured equal amounts into both bowls. Haruka slowly and carefully pushed her upper body up into a sitting position using just her left arm. Michiru let her do it without offering her help. From the set of the winged girl's jaw and the look in her eyes, she was the kind of girl that wanted to be self sufficient if at all possible.

Once she was safely sitting up in a cross-legged position, Michiru simply handed Haruka a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. After eating most of her food carefully Haruka spoke again.

"I've been trying to figure it out and I must admit that I am stumped."

"Figure out what?" Michiru asked, curious.

"Who shot me and why. I just don't know." Haruka explained to her teal haired companion. Finishing her ramen, Michiru shrugged.

"Can't help you there. What I'm more wondering is the connection between us."

"You mean my wings, your fins and the two different planetary symbols on our foreheads?" Haruka asked, her teal eyes staring into Michiru's blue ones as the finned teen stored the used bowls, chopsticks and cooking utensils in her bag.

"Yes. We must be connected somehow, some way. I can almost feel a bond between the two of us. Can you feel it as well?" Haruka nodded and then winced, her left hand flying to her to her throbbing temple.

"But those questions can wait for another day what you need right now is rest and probably some aspirin."

"Good plan. Though I wouldn't say no to something stronger." Haruka said as she carefully laid down in her bed roll. Michiru raised herself up in her sling and went over to the opposite wall. Once there she deposited the black pack and grabbed a spare bedroll from the shelf. Coming back over she briskly set up her own bedding parallel to Haruka.

After she had tucked her tail into the bedding, Michiru grabbed the first aid kit. Digging through the contents, she eventually pulled out a bottle.

"Ah here. It's stronger than aspirin by quite a bit so only one." Michiru stated as she gave the small blue tablet and a cup of water to Haruka. The white haired teen thanked her and quickly swallowed the pill.

Just as Haruka was about to drift off, she heard Michiru speak.

"What'd you say, Michiru?" to her surprise the teen facing her blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Oh, I just said 'so beautiful' that's all." She almost whispered. Haruka felt her eyes widened involuntarily. This was the first time that someone, excluding Emi or Hiroshi, had called her beautiful. A blush staining her cheeks red, Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes.

"Thank you. But that term is more appropriate for you, Michiru, not me." Michiru blushed harder and mumbled a thank you. Sleep thankfully then claimed both of them, each dreaming of the other.

**HB here. Whew, collage is a big stressful, confusing mess! Anyway here's chapter 4, please review. This scene is going to be split up into two parts. Mainly because it is going to take me so long to write it out. And I don't want my readers to get too impatient with me. so part 2 is on the way. (as soon as I have the time and I can think of how I want to flesh out this part of the skeletal plotline.)**

**Edit: (in case you didn't read this edit already) okay, I changed Haruka's hair color. It is now a sandy white, not blonde, like in the manga. Picture the color of white sand and you got her hair color basically.**


	5. Recovery and Discovery Part II

Chapter 5: Recovery and Discovery Part II

The next morning both teens woke at the same time. Michiru sat up and stretched as Haruka eased her way into a sitting position.

"Good morning Haruka. How are you feeling?" Michiru as she dropped her arms into her lap and turned to look the winged woman in the eye.

"Good morning to you as well, and I'm much better thank you." Using her left hand, she lifted the covers to slide her legs out from underneath. Shifting to a cross-legged position, she then tried to smooth the many wrinkles out of her dress. But with the salt in the material, it was a lost cause. Giving up on her clothes, Haruka simply ran her hand through her hair to neaten it a bit. While she was doing this, Michiru had been examining Haruka's visible skin, only to be surprised.

"Haruka, look at your arms and legs! Most of your bruises, cuts and scrapes are completely healed!" Michiru exclaimed while thinking in her mind, _her body must heal just about as fast as mine. Yet another similarity between the two of us._ The white haired girl did as she was told and was unsurprised by what she saw.

"What? Oh, yeah. That would explain why my body isn't bitching at me like it was last night." Seeing the look on Michiru's face, Haruka continued. "My adoptive parents and I figured out that my body heals about five times faster than a normal human body, whether it is from illness or injury." Looking into her ocean blue eyes, Haruka swore that she could see a gleam of excitement and triumph in Michiru's eyes. Lifting a perfect eyebrow, Haruka spoke. "What of it? What's with that look in your eyes?"

"My body heals about five times faster than a normal human body as well. This is yet another similarity between the two of us." Haruka's lips formed an 'o' and she nodded in comprehension. Michiru continued, "so far, we both have unusual bodies, unusual hair color, glowing planetary symbols on our foreheads and now the same accelerated healing abilities." She counted off on her fingers, blinking her inner eyelids. Haruka, who was watching her closely, saw this and grinned.

"Hey Michiru, I've found another similarity for your list." Michiru looked up in interest.

"What is it Haruka?" instead of answering the teal haired teen directly, Haruka only pointed to her eyes and slowly blinked her inner eyelids. Michiru saw the clear membranes as they moved and she raised her hand to her own eyes, her blue orbs lighting up with excitement.

"You and I both have inner eyelids! Mine are to protect my eyes from the water and anything floating in it. Yours would protect your eyes from…?" she glanced at the white haired girl.

"They protect my eyes against the wind and particles in the air when I'm in flight." Haruka supplied. Scratching her head, the winged teen continued, "Basically that's all that is unusual about me physically, except for my bones, eyes and body temperature."

"What about them?"

"My bones are hollow, just like a bird's and my eyes are like a bird of prey's. I can see up close just fine, but I can also see things from very far away easily and clearly. And my body temperature is higher than a normal human. I guess that's why I'm able to fly in this little clothing even in winter." Haruka mused. She then cocked her head at Michiru."So what about you? Any other abnormities besides the ones you have already mentioned?"

"Well, my body temperature is basically the same as yours, except that instead of cold wind, it protects against freezing waters. My lungs can breathe water or air, and it only takes a split second to transition from one to the other. And I guess my night vision is pretty good, 

because when I'm deep down I can see just as well as when I'm near the surface. But I can only see as well as any other human when it comes to far distances." She added ruefully.

"That's okay; my night vision is that of a human's as well." While they were discussing their similarities, both Michiru and Haruka got out of bed and either made breakfast or tidied up. After the meal, Haruka inspected her wings carefully and then carefully stretched.

The rest of the morning was spent by the two teens sharing their likes, dislikes, abbreviated pasts, etc. About mid-afternoon the topic of discussion swung back to their similarities.

"I wonder if there are any others like us out there." Haruka commented, staring out across the ocean. Michiru cocked her head.

"If there are, they probably keep a low profile. And there would probably be only about seven or so more."

"For the other planets?" Haruka questioned. Michiru nodded. "You're probably right." Haruka then rustled her wings, wincing only a little at the movement, and sighed exasperatedly.

"What's wrong Haruka?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just normally fly at least one a day if not more, and for about one to two hours per flight. But I can't fly right now so I'm stuck." The winged teen replied, raking a hand through her white hair. Michiru nodded in understanding.

"Ah. Well I can't do much to help you there except distract you." She paused. "By the way, about how long will it take for your wings to heal?"

"Um probably about one more day, all told." Haruka said peering at one carefully outstretched wing. Michiru nodded again and she steered the flow of the conversation to the topic of their education.

Four days had passed since the two teens had met and Haruka would fly out to Michiru's island each morning and spend the whole day with her, only going back to her house to sleep. Michiru would meet her on the beach of the island, quite often with a picnic lunch. Takuma and Shinobu had tracked Haruka's flights and, on the seventh night (April 23rd), drove a small boat out to the island and made a hidden camp.

The two brothers spied daily on the two teens, who were clearly becoming smitten. By the ninth day, Takuma was altering his plans to capture the two.

"If they keep falling in love, we can just capture one of them to lure the other one down into our grasp." He told Shinobu as they observed Haruka hugging Michiru tenderly as they sat on the beach watching the sun set.

"Yeah, and the winged one, Haruka right?" Takuma nodded, having overheard the finned girl yesterday. They had also been able to find out the other girl's name. Shinobu continued, "Seems more hot headed of the two, so I propose we capture the finned girl, Michiru, and use her to lure in the winged one." Shinobu added.

"Logical. But let's wait for a little while longer." Catching the question in his younger brother's eyes, Takuma continued. "So we know their schedule better and since I think it would be easiest to capture Michiru while she is asleep, we have to find out where she sleeps and when."

"Sounds good to me. that should take about a week, give or take, to gather the data you need. Now this is how I think we should do it." Shinobu outlined his plan as his brother started to grin and nod.



"Perfect. We will execute the plan in about five days. That should be long enough for me to study them and gather all the needed information for the capture."

The brothers watched the finned girl religiously the next evening. They witnessed her dive below the waves and she didn't come up until the next morning. So on the next evening, after she disappeared into the water, Shinobu and Takuma hid in the underbrush just past the beach and suited up in their scuba diving gear.

Two hours after she had submerged, Takuma whispered to his brother, "She should be asleep. Let's go." The two brothers fitted water proof night visions goggles over their eyes and entered the water.

After only fifteen minutes, Takuma and Shinobu had found Michiru, sleeping peacefully under her net. Memorizing the location and how to get to it, the two men then resurfaced and headed back to camp for the night.

The next day Haruka came spiraling down to land next to Michiru, grinning mischievously and hiding something behind her back. Michiru noticed this right away and laughed.

"Okay, Haruka, what are you hiding from me?" she asked, her ocean blue eyes sparkled with emotion and she sat up straighter on the beach. When Haruka simply grinned even more, the teal haired teen sighed with good natured impatience and attempted to look behind the standing girl's back.

"Ah, ah, ah. No peeking." Haruka admonished, wagging her right index finger at the woman she loved as she sank gracefully to her knees and sat on her heels.

"So show me and I won't." Michiru giggled. Her giggles were swallowed up in a gasp of surprise and joy as Haruka revealed what she was hiding. It was a large bouquet of blood red roses with a thick dark blue ribbon tied around the stems. Haruka handed the flowers to the stunned teal haired teen with a gentle smile.

"Red roses symbolize love." She whispered in Michiru's ear, teal eyes shining with suppressed emotion. Michiru's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat and tears of joy pricked the corners of her eyes. She turned to look straight into the white haired teen's eyes and whispered the words that she hadn't the courage to say before this.

"I love you, Haruka Tenoh. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Her soprano voice wavered slightly due to the tears now running down her face. Haruka gently wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"And I love you, Michiru Kaioh. Life will never be complete unless I'm living it by your side." She caught up Michiru's left hand and slid a ring onto her fourth finger. The ring was a slim, intricately etched white gold band with a beautiful, flawless teal sapphire in the shape of a heart set into it. The etchings were reminiscent of waves swirling together endlessly. Michiru gasped in delight and, setting the roses carefully in her lap, pulled something out of her bathing suit top.

Catching Haruka's left hand, she placed the ring on the tall teen's fourth finger. Peering through the tears of love that filled her eyes, Haruka looked at her hand, breathless with joy. The ring was a slim band of platinum, etched with swirls and twist that reminded Haruka of the wind. Set into the band was a rich dark blue sapphire in the shape of a heart. The blue of the sapphire was the exact shade of blue that Michiru's were, and Haruka couldn't resist looking up and losing herself in said orbs.



Slowly Michiru placed the roses in the sand beside her and leaned up towards Haruka, circling her arms around the white haired woman's neck. In response to her movements, Haruka leaned down as she circled Michiru's waist with her arms. Time seemed to stop for the two teens as their lips came closer together and finally touched. The sensations flowing through both of them were unlike anything they had experienced before. Deepening the kiss, both women felt the invisible bond thicken from a thread to a rope of love and power.

Michiru didn't notice that Haruka had now encircled her with her wings, she was too busy letting her hands roam the soft yet firm body of her beloved. She felt Haruka's hands start to wander as well.

Unfortunately both realized that they had to breathe. Slowly and regretfully breaking the kiss, both girls opened their eyes and stared at the other, panting to calm their oxygen deprived lungs. Licking her swollen lips Michiru spoke quietly.

"I wanted to do that since the day I met you." Haruka quirked an eyebrow and parted her equally swollen lips.

"You too? I'd say it was worth the wait, wouldn't you?"

"Definitely." Michiru responded as Haruka folded her wings. Shifting around, Haruka spoke.

"Grab your roses, love." Michiru did so, then squealed in surprise as she was lifted into the air. Haruka now held her bridal style and was walking towards Michiru's house.

"Haruka! Your arm! You shouldn't be putting this much stress on it." Michiru gasped as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's shoulders. Said arm was wrapped around Michiru's torso.

"I'm fine, my arm's all but fully healed and you are supporting most of your upper body by using my shoulders. Don't worry." Michiru sighed and gave up. She knew that the white haired women holding her could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to.

"Fine, but you are to put me in my chair as soon as we get into the house, you understand me?" she mock scolded. Haruka chuckled warmly as she nodded in defeat. Neither noticed that two men had witnessed the entire scene.

"Excellent." Was all Takuma said as they watched the twosome walk off. The two brothers glanced at one another and nodded. Their plan was perfect.

The next day, Haruka helped Michiru remove the makeshift cast on her right arm. To celebrate the event, Haruka carried Michiru out to the beach where she lifted the teal haired girl into the air and twirled around. Michiru swallowed a scream of surprise as she was held above Haruka's head and spun in a circle.

Later that day, both girls were lamenting the fact that with the way their bodies were made, lovemaking would be all but impossible. But they didn't waste too much time moping about the fact, instead turning the topic to something else.

That evening, as the two brothers were eating in their hidden camp, Shinobu spoke.

"We should execute the plan tomorrow. You have gathered all the necessary data, have you not?" at his older brother's nod, Shinobu finished, "So, tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. And this time we will succeed." Greed gleamed in two sets of dark brown eyes as the stars began to appear above them.

**HB here. Finally, another chapter finished! Please review, okay? By the by, the roses came from the greenhouse that is a part of Haruka's house. **

**The teal sapphire ring was Emi's favorite ring (not including her wedding ring), given to her by Hiroshi at their ten year wedding anniversary. **

**The blue sapphire ring had been Michiru's paternal grandmother's wedding ring. And I'm going to be terriblly cliché and say that the rings fit each teen perfectly and neither had to have them resized. That cover all the bases? By the way thanks to Maki4will for pointing the rings thing out to me!**

**And a sincere thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Whether you sent constructive criticism and/or advice or simply said that you liked it, each review means a lot to me. Arigatou!**

**I'm going to be Sailor Neptune for Halloween, yay! Shout out to my cousin, Crimson Firefall, who got the costume for me! Loves ya girl! **

**Till next time, ja je!**


	6. Captured!

Chapter 6: Captured!

In the pre-dawn gloom, Takuma and Shinobu suited up in preparation to submerge. After checking his water proof tranq gun, Shinobu gave Takuma thumbs up to signal that he was ready. Takuma himself was securing the needle that contained the amount of tranquilizer needed to knock Michiru out. Waving his younger brother over closer, Takuma spoke softly.

"Okay, I know you know the plan, but just to be sure, here's a reminder. You are only to shoot her if I don't succeed, got it?" Shinobu rolled his dull brown eyes but nodded. The two then waded into the water.

In a few minute they were swimming up to Michiru's 'bed'. Waving Shinobu to stay where he was, Takuma swam stealthily forward. Looking he found that the only strategic location to inject the tranq was in on the inside of her left elbow. All the better positions, like her neck, Takuma would have had to touch her to expose the area, which might wake Michiru up.

Positioning the needle near the vein, Takuma then swiftly but gently grabbed a hold of her arm and injected the tranquilizer into her. The older brother then swam backwards quickly to make sure she would be able to touch him. He knew that the needle had woke her up but the tranq would soon take effect.

Michiru did indeed wake up. Completely and abruptly, muttering a few choice words. She clutched her arm then looked up. She screamed and twisted around to escape her net. But as she finally freed herself of the net she felt the numbing sensation that had radiated out from the source of pain reach her brain.

Trying to fight the drug, Michiru flicked her fin weakly to swim away from the two men. A second later her body went limp and started to float downwards. Seeing this, both brothers swam down and each caught her under her arm and swam up to the surface.

Breaking the surface, Takuma noticed that the teen coughed briefly and then stilled as her mouth and nose surfaced. Swimming quickly to shore the two men then picked Michiru up and carried her over to where she usually sat when she was waiting for Haruka to arrive.

After stripping off the more cumbersome parts of their scuba suits, Takuma hunkered down beside the teal haired teen and Shinobu ran back to the camp. He returned shortly, carrying two tranq guns, a net and a small black briefcase. Handing the hard plastic briefcase to his older brother the hunter then dropped the net beside Michiru.

Squatting down, Shinobu then carefully loaded both of the guns with the tranq darts his brother had dug out of the briefcase. Shinobu raised an eyebrow as Takuma withdrew two more darts and tucked them in his belt.

"What do you have so little faith in my marksmanship? Or yours for that matter?" Takuma looked at his brother and grinned slightly.

"No I have faith. But it's best to have a backup plan when we're dealing with the winged one. If both of us miss, I need you to pin her somehow so I can inject the tranq. Got it?" Shinobu simply nodded and picked up the net. Takuma came over and also grabbed some of the net.

As they laid the net out like a picnic blanket on the sand. Takuma grumbled to his brother.

"This had better be worth the extra work, Shinobu." Grinning, Shinobu responded.

"Trust me, brother. Haruka strikes me as somewhat of a hot head. When she sees her precious Michiru wrapped up in a net with us to either side of her, she'll probably go into a rage. And when people are in a rage they tend not to think so much as react. That will make it easier for us to hit her, for she'll be focused on freeing Michiru or attacking us, not on our guns and what they mean."



"That is logical. But why not go the whole nine yards?" Takuma asked as they picked up the unconscious girl and deposited her on the net. When Shinobu raised his eyebrow in question, Takuma grinned and bent down towards Michiru. He pulled up a minute later and Shinobu could see what he had done. Impressed with his brother's tactic, Shinobu gave him a thumbs up as the two brothers wrapped Michiru up loosely, making sure that Haruka would be able to see her clearly, and Takuma's alteration.

"She'll be coming in from that direction in a about a hour, maybe less. Keep sharp." Shinobu said pointing. His brother nodded and they both settled down to wait for their prey.

Haruka woke with an unexplainable dread blanketing her mind. Shaking the feeling off, she climbed out of bed and dressed quickly. Looking at her ring, Haruka smiled and remembered the promise she had made Michiru yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"You know the only thing I really wish I could get from town right now would be a good dagger." The teal haired teen sighed.

"A dagger? Why?"

"It would be so nice to have a dagger that I can keep under water on me. Then I can use it to cut seaweed, defend myself, etc."

"What size?" Haruka asked thinking of a certain dagger in her living room.

"About six inches or so. Why?" Michiru asked glancing at her beloved.

"Then I've got the perfect dagger for you. It's an alloy of titanium and gold, so it won't rust and will keep its edge. And it is around six inches or so."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I'll bring it tomorrow and you can see if it will work for you. There is even a sheath built onto a belt for it. And don't worry, the belt and sheath is just as waterproof as the blade."

"That would be wonderful, Haruka! Now don't forget you hear me?" Haruka just chuckled and kissed the finger that Michiru had pointed at her face.

_End flashback_

Grabbing the belt, and sheathed blade, Haruka slid the sheath onto the belt and buckled the belt around her waist as she headed to the balcony.

Taking to the skies quickly, the winged teen turned in the direction of Michiru's island and propelled herself forward.

Halfway there, the dread she had felt earlier came back full force. Suddenly, Haruka was filled with a fear for Michiru's safety. As she sped up Haruka struggled to reach Michiru their link, but could pick up anything other than that Michiru wasn't awake.

Haruka cursed. They had tried using their link/soul bond as a link to the other's conscious before, but all they could get from each other was vague feelings of the emotion the other was feeling or if they were awake or not.

_But it's almost nine. I know Michiru always gets up with the dawn, just like me. something's definitely wrong._ Angling her body for even more speed, Haruka cursed again.

"Hang on Michiru. I'm coming."

"Shinobu, I see her! And she's coming in really fast too!" Takuma said urgently to his brother, binoculars glued to his face.



"Alright, don't lose it on me." the hunter said as both brothers stood up and readied their guns. "Remember you shoot first. If you miss, or she dodges, I'll still be able to shoot her." Takuma nodded and spoke.

"Here she comes."

Straining her eyes, Haruka saw a large dot on the sand where Michiru normally met her. But something wasn't right. The dot was too big to be just Michiru from this distance. Swiftly, she dived.

As she drew close enough to see the dot clearly, Haruka swore an oath that would have blistered steel. There were two people flanking Michiru, who was clearly wrapped up in netting and unconscious. But as she drew closer, Haruka saw something else that made her scream in rage. Michiru's bathing suit top was not on her but beside her in the net, exposing her to the two men. The winged teen was only twenty meters away from Michiru, so she could see that both men flinched when they heard her scream.

Curling her hands into tight fists, Haruka's face twisted in a snarl and she brought up her legs to land. At the last second she saw the gun being aimed at her by the taller man. Seeing his finger pull the trigger, Haruka swiftly slide-slipped through the air, avoiding the projectile.

_That man just fired a tranq dart at me! These bastards MUST be the ones who shot me before._ Haruka thought as she braced for a landing. Hearing the man curse, Haruka spared a glance at the shorter one, who was bringing up his own gun. _I don't think so, you son of a bitch. I don't fall for the same trick more than once._

Seeing that he was planning to shoot her as she landed, Haruka executed a surprising and risky move that would hopefully buy her the few seconds she needed to avoid the second dart. Folding her wings flat against her back, Haruka literally fell onto the beach. But it was a controlled fall. Hitting the ground on bent legs and hands, the white haired teen, immediately rolled to her left, away from the surf but still in front of the two men and Michiru's prone form.

Hearing the hiss of air and a small object hit the sand, Haruka's lips curled into a fierce grin. Her gamble worked! Not wasting time to gloat, the winged woman shot to her feet and sprinted towards the nearest male, which happened to be the taller one.

Pulling the almost forgotten dagger from its sheath with her right hand, Haruka raised it in front of her face. Taking in the panicked expression on her target's face, Haruka sped up. The man in front of her threw himself to the side, trying to avoid her. A little too late. Haruka's dagger opened a gash on his face from jaw to cheekbone. The man cursed as the blood flowed down his face. Haruka turned to deal with the second one and discovered why it was usually not a good idea to take on two people at once.

The second, shorter man slammed into her left side, tackling her to the ground and driving the air from her lungs.

"Damn it!" the enraged teen wheezed as she tried to escape out from underneath the man who now had her pinned. But now her lighter bones were a handicap. The man above her must have been at least three times her weight and was squarely on top of her. Haruka tried to get her dagger up to stab the man, but he was too quick for the winded teen. Grabbing her right wrist, the black haired man twisted it viciously, causing her to cry out in pain and lose her grip on the blade.

The man shifted his weight slightly and Haruka knew that she wasn't going to be able escape now. He had her too well pinned. Her wrist throbbed and her torso was being crushed. 

Never one to give up without one last effort, Haruka struggled to get a knee free to hit him in the groin. The man on top of her chuckled and used his legs to pin both of hers.

"Ah-ah-ah. None of that now missy." She saw him raise his head to face the other man. "Hey Takuma you okay?"

"Yeah, but she got me good." Takuma moved into Haruka's range of vision and saw that he had a length of cloth pressed against the cut. Haruka grinned fiercely at her handiwork. _At least I got one of them. That is going to leave a scar for sure._

"Okay, well do you think you could help me out a bit? Our little flyer might be subdued for now, but she's being pretty persistent about getting free." Takuma nodded and reached for something on his belt as Haruka spat in the face of the man on top of her. He flinched but not enough for Haruka to be able to free herself. He simply pushed her back and wings into the sand further.

"I'm not 'your' anything, you bastards!" she snarled as Takuma knelt down beside her head. "And get the hell away from me!" she directed this at Takuma. But she swore when she saw what Takuma had gotten from his belt. It was a tranq dart. And the way he held it, she knew that he was going to use the dart as a needle.

Immediately, Haruka tucked her head in order not to expose her neck, but it was futile. Takuma simply buried a hand in her white hair and forced her head back, exposing the white column of her neck. Haruka felt the dart piece her neck and the numbness start spreading.

Dimly feeling that the other man was getting off her finally, Haruka summoned the last of her willpower and strength. Driving her knee into the smaller man's groin, Haruka had the satisfaction of hearing him gasp and drop to the ground before she passed out, a triumphant smile on her lips

"Damn that little bitch!" Shinobu wheezed as he clutched himself and struggled to his feet. Glancing over at the tall teen, he was sorely tempted to punch that grin off her face, never mind that she wouldn't feel it.

"I know what you're thinking, little brother. And no I'm not going to let you hit her." Takuma warned as he pulled out his emergency first aid kit. Grumbling under his breath, Shinobu limped over to where his brother sat on the sand and helped him patch up his cheek.

"Do you have those bandages that work as stitches?" Takuma handed them to Shinobu. The younger man quickly applied them and soon Takuma was back on his feet. As they both packed up their mess and other misc equipment, Shinobu spoke again.

"I have to hand it to you though, Takuma. It's a good thing you had those extra darts on you. I didn't think she could move that fast in the sir. And I sure as hell didn't expect her to drop to the ground like she did."

"I have a feeling she saw you aim for where she was landing and did that on purpose." Takuma pointed out dryly as he put Michiru's top back on her.

"I know that. So we know that she even if she is enraged, she still is observant and can think." Shinobu said, committing that fact to memory. He picked up Haruka bridal style and carried her over to the net. "Wow, no wonder she couldn't throw me off."

"What?"

"She's really light." Shinobu responded as Takuma took her from his brother and put her down in the net beside Michiru.

"She's obviously got hollow bones." Takuma commented as the two brothers loaded their equipment up on themselves. Each grabbing an end of the net, the men picked both girls up.



"But I'll give it to her; she does have one hell of a scream. Like an eagle crossed with an Amazon woman's war cry." Shinobu said as they headed back to camp.

Soon enough all four of them were back on the mainland and the brothers were loading the two women into their SUV. After checking to make sure both were safely unconscious, Takuma got behind the wheel and drove them back to the brothers' house, which also housed Takuma's laboratory.

**HB here: Wow! Two chapters in one week. That has got to be a record for me! especially considering I had a calc exam, my Japanese midterm and a chemistry test over five chapters this week too!**

**Anyway, here is the latest chapter obviously. And sorry maki4will, but I had to have the brothers succeed. You'll see why later. Anyway, I have the whole plot already written out so it should take too long for me to get the next chapie up, but don't hold your breath. I'm still having problems in calc and my Japanese class is getting harder.**

**Luckily, I have a Japanese roommate who's visiting America for a while. Lucky me! If anybody has any questions, comments, gripes or complaints, please leave a review (the first two are preferred).**

**Ja ne!**

**Honest Beauty**


	7. Specimens

Chapter 7: Specimens

Haruka came to in a dark room, lying on a thin pallet with only a light blanket covering her. Groaning, Haruka reached a hand up to clutch her throbbing temples…and froze as she heard the metallic chink of chains.

Shooting into a sitting position, ignoring the pain of her headache for the moment, Haruka peered through the gloom at her wrists. Padded manacles now adorned the teen's lower forearms. They were not quite skin tight and long in length. Moving her feet some, Haruka felt with her toes similar restraints right above her ankles. She pulled the blanket off of her and traced the four chains from her body to the wall. Seeing the chains didn't attach directly to the wall, Haruka rose and stepped over to said wall.

The chains actually went into the wall. Peering into the small square hole, Haruka could just barely make out pulleys that the chains went on and then down. Admitting defeat on figuring the contraptions out right then, Haruka turned her back to the wall and surveyed the rest of the room. It looked like she was in a shallow rectangular jail cell.

The concrete wall that the chains were attached to was one of the long walls, the wall to her right was also concrete, but the one to her left was different. The first quarter that was connected to the wall at her back was concrete, but the rest of the wall consisted of steel bars. Taking a closer look, she saw that most of it was actually a door, a _locked_ door. The final wall was completely made up of steel bars. Haruka could faintly make out laboratory equipment before she moved her eyes to the right more.

There, flush against the bars was a large, deep tank of water with a dark shape resting on the bottom of the tank. It had clear walls and was rectangular in shape. Haruka padded closer to the tank, resolutely ignoring the jingle of the chains. Reaching the bars, she knelt down to peer at the shape and gasped.

"Michiru!" Haruka breathed, confusing emotions running through her. On one hand she was glad that Michiru was here with her and that she knew where Michiru was, but on the other hand, Haruka didn't want her love to be imprisoned as well. Tapping the glass with a forefinger, Haruka softly called out Michiru's name.

She heard the teal haired girl moan softly and saw her stir. Breathing a sigh of relief, Haruka remembered the two men and scowled at the floor. _Damn them to hell. They got us both. But why?_ She was pulled from her thoughts abruptly by a sweet soprano voice.

"Haruka!" the white haired teen looked up to see Michiru plastered against the tank wall, staring at her. Haruka could now see that her top was back on her. Smiling gently Haruka placed her hand up against the glass, between the bars.

"Hey Michi. You okay?"

"Other than a headache, I'm fine. What about you?"

"The same." Haruka stood up as Michiru swam to the surface of the water. The top of the tank only came up to Haruka's breasts, so Michiru was able to lean on the edge of the tank and look directly into Haruka's teal orbs.

"So they chained you too, Ruka?"

"Yeah, how much are you chained?"

"Just my wrists and the base of my tail."

"How much slack do you have?" Michiru inspected the chain that connected her tail to the bottom of the tank. Seeing perfectly clear in the gloom, Michiru saw that she had enough slack to have full range of movement anywhere in the tank and told her beloved as much.



"Do your wrist chains go into the wall like mine do?" Michiru asked after briefly inspecting the concrete wall where hers were connected. Haruka asked her to elaborate on what hers looked like, and upon hearing the description, told Michiru that hers were basically the same. Then they got down to business.

"Okay, Michi, you tell me your side and I'll tell you mine." The winged teen said, referring to what had happened to them. As Haruka rustled her wings to settle them better, Michiru briefly told of the two men and her capture. After she finished the teal haired teen indicated that it was Haruka's turn.

Haruka had to take a calming breath before starting her narrative. When she got to what had made her scream in rage, Michiru flushed crimson in embarrassment, but waved at Haruka to tell her to continue. Michiru grinned fiercely as Haruka told of her evasion of the darts and the injury she inflicted on the taller one, winced in sympathy when Haruka told of the tackle and how the man had twisted her wrist, and giggled at Haruka's parting shot before passing out.

"Well, now all we need to find out is where we are, how long have we been out and most importantly who those two were and why they captured us." Michiru listed as Haruka nodded.

"By the way, I told you my night vision is that of a human's. Will you tell me what else you see in this room?" the winged girl asked her soulmate.

"Sure, Ruka." Michiru scanned the room quickly. "The rest of the room is a fairly large laboratory, with about a dozen other doors to other rooms. Other than that I don't see—ah!"

Haruka didn't need to ask why the teal haired teen exclaimed. Squinting their eyes against the sudden brightness, the soulmates turned their heads toward the main door, where the shorter man from before had just flicked the lights on.

"Well it seems our 'guests' are awake finally, Shinobu." The taller man said as both sauntered over to where the two girls were imprisoned. The shorter man chuckled and replied.

"It certainly looks that way to me, Takuma." Both girls filed those two names away as they glared at the two men.

"Good morning, Haruka, Michiru. You both have been unconscious for about 24 hours in case you were wondering." The taller one, Takuma smirked as he buttoned his white lab coat.

"How the hell do you know our names you bastards?" Haruka spat.

"Foul mouthed as ever." Shinobu sighed, closing his eyes. Opening them, he continued. "Ever since that day that we failed to capture you the first time, we two have been spying on the both of you and we gathered quite a bit of info on the both of you." The brother gazed calmly at the two trapped teens' faces as many different emotions crossed them. Embarrassment, horror, and above all anger were the main emotions. Haruka clenched her hands into fists as she glared viciously at the two men and opened her mouth.

"Yes we did. But you see, we want to know more, so much more about you two." Takuma put in before Haruka could start yelling. The silky tone that he used and the greed in his eyes caused both girls to shiver in fear and draw closer together. "After all, how often does a biologist such as myself get to discover two new species?"

"We're both humans, thank you very much!" Michiru snapped, just as pale faced as her soulmate. Both girls were suppressing shivers of fear that Takuma's tone, expression and eyes had caused.

"Really?" Shinobu asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Really!" Haruka retorted hotly.

"I highly doubt that 'Ruka'. Ho—" Takuma was cut off by Haruka's low contralto voice.



"Never use that name ever again. If you do, I will personally cut out your tongue." Both men shivered involuntarily from the icy menace the white haired teen's voice held. Her teal eyes were harder than diamonds and colder than the arctic wind. The almost calm way she delivered those lines made the two take a step back, so unlike the teal eyed girl's normal fiery temper.

"The same goes if either of you two dare let the name 'Michi' pass your lips." Blue eyes colder than space bored into both men. Michiru maintained that gaze until both men glanced away in discomfort.

"Very well lady of the sky, lady of the sea." Haruka and Michiru bristled at the titles Takuma mockingly addressed them as, but kept silent. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, Haruka, how many humans have fins, wings, double eyelids, hollow bones, enhanced vision or the ability to breath water as easily as air?" the taller man asked, smirking as he took in the two teen's shocked, then pissed expressions as they realized how much the two men heard.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that you two were right outside my cave the day after you almost killed Haruka?" Michiru snapped, her tail swishing agitatedly in the water. To her surprise, Shinobu merely chuckled.

"Of course not Michiru. We merely snuck into the cave in the middle of the night and planted a cleverly hidden recorder in one of the shadowy corners of the cave. It would have been too easy for you to catch us snooping otherwise."

"Oh course, after you two started meeting up, we set up camp on the island and spied on you personally. You two we too busy making doe eyes at each other to notice us by then." Takuma smirked as he saw how pissed the two girls became upon hearing his comment. Deciding to change the subject before her soulmate decided to let loose a flood of colorful phrases, Michiru spoke up.

"So what exactly are you two planning to do with us?"

"So glad you asked that, Michiru." Takuma said smoothly. "I have made some preliminary observations on the two of you, but I would like to know more about your bodies and unusual abilities. I will be conducting most of the experiments and observations of course, as my younger brother here," Takuma pointed at Shinobu, "Is mainly a hunter and trapper. Quite a skilled one as you have found out." He concluded, waving to their current restraints.

"And what make you think that we will cooperate with you?" Haruka asked in a dangerous tone.

"One word." Shinobu spoke up. "Collateral. If one of you decides to become difficult, the other will pay the price. And my brother won't mind in the least. It will give him another opportunity to observe how fast you heal." Shinobu continued, fishing out something from the bag at his feet. "Ah, here we go. I believe this positioned over an arm or neck will be sufficient motivation for the other to obey us, don't you think?" the younger man finished holding up Haruka's sheathed dagger and belt.

"You know, that's called theft." Haruka ground out, crossing her arms. Michiru realized that this was the dagger that Haruka had used to wound Takuma. Takuma simply raised an eyebrow and pointed to the stitched up gash on his right cheek.

"You were the one who decided to slice my face open. And it would have been a waste to leave such a work of art lying in the sand." He pointed out. Haruka had no comeback for that so she merely glared daggers (AN: pun intended ) at both men.

"How long are you planning to imprison us?" Michiru demanded, laying a calming hand on Haruka's right shoulder. The winged teen covered her soulmates hand with her own, but didn't relax too much.



"For as long as it take to complete my research." The older man responded and smiled. "Speaking of which, no time like the present. Let's begin shall we?"

At first Takuma only set out finding out their stats. Height, weight, age, date of birth, hair and eye color, etc. the only interesting part came when the Takuma observed that the two girls' internal body temperatures were basically the same as a human's.

With further observation and help from several machines, Takuma concluded that the elevated temperature of their skin came from a field of energy that surrounded the girls which kept the teens warm or cool no matter what weather they were exposed to. The reason that Haruka and Michiru hadn't realized this was that the field was so close fitting that the energy of the field touched the top layers of each girl's skin. Then he moved on to x-rays and digital pictures of both girls from all angles.

"Come on, Haruka, smile for the camera." Takuma joked as he snapped a shot of Haruka's scowling face. He was actually inside Haruka's well lit cell. Even though the door was open and Takuma was within striking distance, the white haired teen made no move to take advantage of either opportunity. The reason being was that Michiru had a fully armed and loaded gun pointed at her head. Takuma had already finished taking pictures of Michiru, including a close up of her forehead. The picture before the face shot had been Haruka's forehead close up and this was the last one Takuma needed to take of her. Or so Haruka thought.

"Alright, now in think I should get a few more…detailed photos of you two."

"What do you mean Takuma?" Haruka asked, not liking the pause before the word 'detailed'.

"Well, if you've ever seen a human anatomy book, the pictures of the people in them never have any clothes obstructing the viewer's gaze." Takuma elaborated, gesturing to Haruka's navy blue leotard dress. Haruka's flushed a dull crimson and crossed her arms defensively.

"No way in hell Takuma! I am not stripping in front of you two and allowing you to take pictures of me!" Haruka shouted, glaring at the man in front of her.

"Oh come now, it's not like we're asking you to perform a striptease, Haruka. But if you want to, you're welcome to." Takuma raised an eyebrow and leered at her.

"You sick bastard!" Haruka growled. "I'm not taking my clothes off. Period."

"Oh, really? Then maybe we should see how quickly Michiru here heals from a bullet wound to the shoulder." Shinobu suggested silkily, drawing Haruka's gaze to the gun pointed at her scared soulmate. The fight instantly drained out of the winged teen. Blushing all the way to her hairline, Haruka slowly reached her hands up behind her neck.

She unclasped the fastener and allowed the bodice of the dress to fall. Forcing her hands to unzip the back of her skirt instead of punching the leer off Takuma's face, Haruka finally allowed the dress to fall to the floor around her ankles. She made no move to remove her underwear though.

"Now Haruka, no stopping halfway through something. Remove the underwear." Takuma commanded as Shinobu cocked the hammer on his gun, keeping it pointed at Michiru. Her hands shook with rage and her blush deepened, but Haruka did as she was told. Takuma then commenced taking more pictures. Only the wave of love that Michiru sent through their bond allowed Haruka make it through the ordeal without fainting from mortification.

As soon as Takuma lowered the camera and waved at Haruka, the teal eyed teen had stooped to pull her clothes back on her. She must have set a record for dressing herself. She then glared helplessly as Takuma exited her cell and locked the door behind him. Shinobu then 

pointed the gun at the taller girl, but put the safety back on the firearm. Takuma then made Michiru remove her bathing suit top. Thankfully he did need to take as many pictures of her as Haruka and the teal haired teen was soon allowed to replace her top.

Thankfully that was the last thing they did to the two girls for the day. The brothers then left the lab to record their data, leaving the two alone in the dark with water and a plain dinner. Earlier, the both of them had a chance to use the restroom, providing they allowed some of it to be collected for a urine test. The brothers informed the two that a hired assistant would be providing meals and escorting them to the restroom from then on.

After eating, Haruka and Michiru spent the next few hours comforting each other, talking and just taking comfort in the other's presence.

A day or two later, Haruka and Michiru discovered the reason why their chains went into the wall instead of attaching to them. The two brothers had entered the lab room that day with Shinobu carrying a metal tray.

A half an hour earlier a dull eyed middle aged man had brought them breakfast and either carried or escorted each to the restroom. He had made it very clear that he was not a possible ally of the two women. He had been so impersonal that Haruka and Michiru hadn't bothered to ask him his name.

"What is it today Takuma?" Michiru asked in a bored tone of voice. Her gaze sharpened when she saw that Takuma smiled.

"Samples." That single word had both teens alert and facing the two men instantly. Both girls could now see that the tray had scalpels, syringes, other blood work equipment, Petri dishes of various sizes, etc. "We realize that the both of you will be most uncooperative for these procedures," he continued, walking over to a panel mounted on the wall next to Haruka's cell, but far enough away so that Haruka could reach it.

"You've got that much right, idiot scientist." Haruka had nicknamed each brother: Takuma was 'idiot scientist' and Shinobu was 'stupid hunter'. Neither man paid much attention to what either girl called them, but it made Haruka and Michiru feel better to be able to call their captors names.

"Since we figured as much, I designed your cells to work around this problem." Shinobu said, placing the tray on a nearby table and turning to face the girls.

"What do you mean by that?" Michiru asked, apprehensive.

"This." Takuma said as he pressed a combination of buttons on the panel. The sound of chains sliding across the floor and up the wall was then heard by both teens. Turning both saw that their chains were retreating into the wall.

Michiru's lifted her up out of the water so that her waist was at the same level as the lip of her tank. A flat seat slid out of the wall at the right height, so Michiru wouldn't have to place all her weight on her arms. Then Shinobu fitted a thick lid (with a half circle cut out of it) made of sturdy wood over the tank and fastened it down. The lid would allow Takuma to get closer to Michiru without having to get wet.

Michiru only had time to gasp in surprise before she was up against the wall and sitting on the seat. Her chains went into the wall in such a way that the teal haired teen's arms were in the standard 'I surrender' position, with her elbows at right angles and her inner wrists facing out. The wall clicked twice as the chains were locked into place.

Haruka, on the other hand, had been over by Michiru's tank when her chains started retreating into the wall. Cursing, Haruka fought against the chains, even though she knew it was 

pointless. She did have time to tightly furl her wings so they wouldn't get in the way and lay flat against her back. When the metal of all four of her manacles touched the concrete, Haruka could feel the pulling stop and heard four clicks of locks being thrown into place.

The placement of the chains forced Haruka's hands up into the same position as Michiru's, and her feet were now shoulder width apart and flat on the ground. Due to her wings, Haruka had to arch her back a bit to accommodate them. Haruka growled in frustration and yanked on her chains futilely.

"Well, which one do you want do first, Takuma?"

"I'm going to do the easier one done first, of course." The taller man responded and pushed a stool over to the tank. Climbing on top of the lid, Takuma then waited for Shinobu to put the tray down before picking up a syringe. "If you would, Shinobu."

"With pleasure." Shinobu replied, picking up his brother's hint with ease. In one fluid movement, Shinobu pulled out his gun and aimed it at Haruka through the bars. Haruka scowled, but could do nothing.

Michiru went instantly still and didn't resist as Takuma took a blood sample, saliva sample, several skin samples, including one from her tail, and a hair sample. He then ran his finger over her Neptune symbol, making Michiru flinch at his proximity as he leaned closer.

"Well, it feels mostly like normal skin, just a little warmer." He remarked and brought his scalpel up. Quickly taking a sample, the biologist transferred the glowing dark teal skin cells to a Petri dish and placed the top on it.

Climbing down, Takuma then opened Haruka's cell and sauntered over to where she was chained. Haruka's face was still twisted in a scowl, but Shinobu now had his gun pointed at Michiru so she held mostly still as Takuma repeated the process on her.

But after Takuma had stored the last sample and was about to walk away from Haruka spat in his face to wipe the superior smirk off his face. When Takuma glared at her, Haruka smiled evilly.

"Just think of it as an extra saliva sample, Takuma." She said with sarcastic sweetness. Takuma scowled and back handed her, hard. He caught her across her left cheek and caused her head to smack the wall from the force.

"Don't forget who's running things here you winged animal." He snarled and walked towards the door. Even though tears swam in her eyes and she could taste blood, Haruka still raised her head in defiance.

"I'm human damn it! We both are!" she shouted at his unresponsive back. Both brothers ignored her outburst. Shinobu removed the board from on top of Michiru's tank before going over to the panel and pressing a few buttons. Their chains unlocked and Michiru's seat retracted into the wall. Michiru dropped down into the water and Haruka stumbled away from the wall.

Both men then left Haruka and Michiru, turning out the lights as well. But the teens were not left in the dark. The lab actually had several medium sized south facing windows that let in plenty of light. The first day that they had woken up in the lab, the thick tight fitting curtains had been drawn.

Just after dinner that evening Michiru looked at Haruka with a troubled expression.

"What is it Michi?" Haruka asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, Ruka. All I know is that I have a bad feeling about tomorrow. Like something terrible is going to happen."



"Does it feel like this?" Haruka asked, sending a wave of the dread she had felt the morning of their capture to Michiru via their bond.

"It feels exactly like that! How did know how that feels?" Michiru asked running her hand through Haruka's white curls. Haruka, who was standing up against Michiru's tank, reached a hand past the bars to cup Michiru's cheek, caressing her delicate skin with the pad of her thumb.

"That's how I felt the morning of our capture. I had the feeling that something had happened to you. It turned out to be accurate." Haruka stated in a low, serious voice. Ocean blue eyes widened.

"So you think that my feeling about tomorrow is prophetic?" Michiru asked, more worried than ever.

"Most likely. But whatever happens, I'll protect you." Haruka promised, a fierce look in her stormy teal eyes. But her face remained soft as she drew closer to Michiru's face.

"And I'll protect you, my love." Michiru murmured as she leaned forward and kissed Haruka through the bars.

**HB here. Ugh, I feel terrible. I've got a cold right now, but for some reason, having my nose blocked up undid my writer's block. Either that or I finally got my mind in gear and started typing.**

**Anyway, it's kinda a long chapter for me but here it is. And yes I know I'm mean. I left you guys hanging and only a select few know what will happen next.**

**coughI.Plead.Ignorance.cough**

**But hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up quickly enough. Oh and I added a snippet into chapter five if you haven't already read it. It's about their body temp and will clear up any confusion I caused in this chapter.**

**I think that's about it. Please review! Every review, no matter how short, really encourages me. The next chapter will be called 'Winds of Uranus' (Gotcha guessing what'll happen next don't I?)**

**Ja ne!**

**Honest Beauty.**


	8. Winds of Uranus

Chapter 8: Winds of Uranus

The next morning both teens woke up with heavy clouds of dread hovering over them. When Takuma and Shinobu stepped inside the room both girls had their guards up and were huddled close to one another.

Shinobu went over to one of the many cabinets in the room and started hunting through them. Meanwhile Takuma went over to the panel which controlled their chains and pressed several buttons.

As they were pulled back into the position they were forced into yesterday, Michiru and Haruka became even more worried as their dread and fear spiked. It didn't help that Shinobu came back with a small hand held gas tank of nitrous oxide (laughing gas) that was attached to a tube and oxygen mask. The two brothers then set up a table long enough for a human that had several straps rigged to cross over the top of it. Scalpels and other sharp instruments were set on a small tray beside the table and a camera was positioned so that it focused on the table (but it also caught Haruka's cell).

"Okay Takuma, what is going on?" Michiru asked, her voice steady and calm despite her elevated tension.

"Well, I've completed all the observations and data gathering that is possible for the time being." He began and paused.

"Then shouldn't that mean you're done with us and you'll release us now?" Haruka queried, a little impatient.

"I said for the time being, Haruka. Now to complete my research, I will need to dissect the both of you." He stated calmly gesturing to the instruments to his left.

"WHAT!? That's murder you bastard!" Haruka shouted, white faced with fear. Michiru was too stunned and frightened to speak.

"Your point is?" Shinobu asked, a sardonic smirk gracing his face. As both girls stared in horror at the two men that we perfectly willing to do murder in cold blood, Takuma picked up the nitrous oxide and mask. Checking the tube connections, the taller man spoke again.

"As a reward for behaving better than Haruka, we will dissect you first Michiru." Michiru finally found her voice again as Haruka lost hers in horror.

"And how is that a reward?" her voice was raised and she was breathing quickly in fear.

"Why, you won't have to watch your 'beloved' be dissected before your eyes. And your death will be quick and relatively painless. I'm even going to drug you so you won't really feel a thing."

"That and it'll make it easier to transfer you from the tank to the table." Shinobu put in. both men were now walking to said tank. Michiru was trying futilely to free herself while Haruka tried the same. Both were unsuccessful. Haruka screamed choice phases and empty threats at the brothers as Takuma shoved the mask over Michiru mouth and nose. The taller man then opened the valve at the top of the tank of nitrous oxide. Shinobu then clipped the straps dangling from the plastic mask around Michiru's head, securing the mask.

Michiru quickly stopped struggling and went limp as the nitrous oxide took effect. It didn't completely knock her out, though. Haruka could see through her tears that her eyes were still open and halfway aware. Quickly, Takuma unlocked all three manacles as Shinobu grabbed Michiru and dragged her half way out of the tank. Takuma then grabbed her tail and they carried her over to the table.

As they strapped her down, a wave of drugged panic washed over Haruka from her soul bond to Michiru. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as her throat closed up choking off her 

screams. Sobs shook her slender frame as she saw Michiru weakly turn her head in Haruka's direction. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes were filled with tears and a grief filled look of defeat shone from them.

Takuma had selected a knife and was now tilting the teal haired teen's head to expose her jugular vein. He then carefully moved strands of hair away from her neck.

_This can't be happening! I promised to protect her!_ Haruka thought, anguished. Looking up she saw through her tears that Takuma was preparing to deliver the stroke that would kill Michiru, and destroy Haruka. _**This can't be happening!**_

"**Michiru, NO!**" Haruka barely registered the fact that she had spoken her last thought, so focused on her need to protect the one she loved, but not having the power to do so. She strained her body against her bonds as something in the back of her mind strained as well. Suddenly the barrier in Haruka's mind that she had never known about was destroyed.

Power flooded her system as her vision was tinged a deep blue. Not caring what was happening or how, Haruka simply realized that this enormous amount of power was now under her control. Screaming in rage, the winged teen seized the power with her mind and directed at her manacles.

Takuma noticed with sadistic satisfaction that Haruka was crying as he turned his attention back to his victim. The knife was placed correctly on her skin and Takuma had just started to apply pressure when his brother gasped.

"Takuma, look!" the older man quickly raised his head to look where his brother was pointing and felt the knife fall from numb fingers.

Haruka had just screamed the teal haired teen's name and had her eyes closed tightly. But that was not what scared Takuma and Shinobu. It was the fact that Haruka's symbol was blazing with dark blue light and her body was literally glowing blue. Her eyes snapped open and both men saw that her eyes were now glowing the same color as her symbol. She screamed, the same scream that had shaken both men when she had saw Michiru in the net, naked, on the beach. Both brothers now shuddered and unconsciously stepped away from Michiru.

The light suddenly condensed into flowing, blade like ribbons and rushed to the four manacles that held the teen captive. Both men could hear the whistling and roaring of high winds as the light literally cut through the steel manacles. But the light blades simply were reabsorbed into Haruka when they reached her skin.

Haruka herself stumbled forward violently and almost fell to the floor before she recovered. As she looked up and smiled, both men shivered in fear and slowly started back away from Michiru. That smile was somehow frightening, vicious, triumphant and evil all at once. The glow had died from her blazing teal eyes, but her body still glowed faintly. Her symbol still shone brilliantly and Haruka's white bangs whipped up and away from her forehead while her hair and dress were whipping in the winds that the winged teen was causing.

The glowing teen raised her hands sharply into an x position with her hands flat and fingers together. Sweeping them out and down (AN: think of the end of Shabon spray) Haruka unleashed a whirlwind of wind blades at the wall of bars. The power sliced through the steel as if it was butter and went on to trash the lab.

At that point both brothers had dove for cover. Haruka half ran out of her cell and over to a drugged but still conscious Michiru. Quickly the taller girl removed the mask and unstrapped her soul mate. She saw that her dagger was a few feet away, so she used her powers to bring it to 

her, and then strapped it on her waist. Another glance told her that Takuma and Shinobu had managed to mostly escape harm, but were now buried.

"Michi," Haruka whispered, seeing that her beloved was now fully conscious, but awestruck and a little nervous. "It's still me. Come on, let's get out of here." Michiru heard that Haruka's voice remained the same and that her eyes still held endless love for her and nodded. The white haired teen gently scooped Michiru into her arms, bridal style and Michiru in turn wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck.

At Haruka's mental command, the glowing winds that had been swirling around the room came together and blasted through the ceiling, creating an escape route for the two soulmates. As Haruka crouched down slightly and looked up, Michiru saw that Shinobu had all but unburied himself. The next moment, she felt Haruka kick off. But she also saw Shinobu pull his gun and aim for Haruka's wing.

Quickly, the teal haired teen raised her fin and took the bullet in the lower portion of her tail. By that time, Haruka had clear the ruined roof and was gaining altitude. At Michiru's hiss of pain, Haruka looked down.

"Michi, what happened?!" she exclaimed as she flew swiftly away from the lab. Haruka was easily supporting the finned teen as she flew. Obviously her strength was increased by her new found powers.

"Shinobu was aiming his gun at your wing. I barely had time to see him raise the gun, if I hadn't interposed my tail…you would have been hit." She hissed out between teeth clenched in pain. Haruka immediately understood why the teal haired teen did what she did. If she had been hit, both would have been captured again.

"Thank you, Michi. Now if I can just figure out which way to go…" she trailed off, gazing all around her, still putting distance between the lab and them. Michiru pointed slightly to their left and spoke.

"The ocean is in that direction. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." She opened her eyes to look where she was pointing and saw Haruka following her finger. After a moment, Haruka spoke.

"You're right, ocean eyes. I can see the sea. I'll just head there and then search up and down the coast till I find my house. Do you think you can last that long?" the winged teen asked as she suited words to action.

"Yeah. But will you be able to last?"

"I'll have to." Was her reply as she caught a thermal.

Roughly an hour later, Haruka was landing on her balcony. And just in time. The light from her symbol dimmed down to the normal glow right after she landed. Haruka felt the strength draining from her and knew that she had only about a half of an hour before she was going to collapse.

So, after locking all the doors in the house, she hurried Michiru into her bathroom and set her in the large, luxurious tub. She then grabbed the first aid kit and a pair of needle nose pliers. After sterilizing the pliers, the white haired teen quickly removed the bullet from Michiru's tail.

Michiru hissed in pain and tears sprung to her eyes, but she didn't jerk away. Haruka then washed the wound with alcohol and then bandaged it. With the last of her strength, Haruka transferred Michiru to her bed and then collapsed beside her.



After making sure Haruka was just tired and nothing more, Michiru grabbed some blankets and covered the both of them. She kissed the now sleeping white haired teen and then fell asleep herself.

**HB here. Latest chapter and some more action. Yay! Sorry if there are some mistakes, I got this chapie written really quickly and didn't really go over it. But oh well. Please review!**

**Ja ne**

**Thank you haruka127 for your review. Thanks to you I realized that I forgot to change the chlorophyll (which was **_**supposed**_** to be chloroform) to nitrous oxide (laughing gas).**


	9. Taming the Wind

Chapter 9: Taming the Wind

Both woke at noon the next day. Haruka sat up and moaned, her muscles were protesting their overuse and her stomach was akin to a bear after hibernation. She heard Michiru moan as well and glanced over to her.

The teal haired teen had sat up as well and was running her fingers over her tail where she had been shot. But she smiled up at Haruka nonetheless.

"Haruka, you were amazing yesterday." Michiru's compliment caused Haruka to blush cutely.

"I… uh… thanks." Haruka stammered and blushed. Michiru giggled at her reaction then chuckled as a loud growl sounded from Haruka's torso.

"I think that would translate to 'feed me'." the teal haired girl commented cheekily as Haruka chuckled herself. Nodding, Haruka climbed out of bed, walked around to the other side and swooped Michiru into her arms. Once she was settled, Haruka strode out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

"Ruka, you're trembling." Michiru said as her beloved carried her into the kitchen and set her on a tall stool. The white haired girl's arms were indeed shaking from exertion.

"Don't worry, Michi. I'll be fine once I get some food in me." Haruka said as she then set about making a large breakfast for two. In about half an hour, both teen were sitting down at the dining room table.

"Dig in!" Haruka said and promptly followed her own advice. As they both finished (Haruka having eaten a lot more than Michiru) Michiru turned towards her beloved.

"Ruka, how did you do that? And _what_ was that?" Haruka knew Michiru was referring to the power she wielded yesterday.

"I'm not sure. I think the power was always a part of me, and my need to protect you was so great that the mental barrier that kept my power dormant was broken. I remember feeling a mental barrier come down and energy flooding my body, so I'm reasonably sure my theory is correct."

_Flashback:_

Haruka strained her body against her bonds as something in the back of her mind strained as well. Suddenly the barrier in Haruka's mind that she had never known about was destroyed.

Power flooded her system as her vision was tinged a deep blue. Not caring what was happening or how, Haruka simply realized that this enormous amount of power was now under her control. Screaming in rage, the winged teen seized the power with her mind and directed at her manacles and felt the power obey her.

As she felt the steel be destroyed, Haruka pitched forward, barely regaining her balance as she stumbled to a halt. Realizing she was free and that she now had the power to rescue Michiru and punish Takuma and Shinobu, Haruka grinned.

Instinctively, Haruka moved her arms in an x position and felt the energy gather. Releasing it, Haruka had the satisfaction of seeing the wall of bars get destroyed. She then sent her power out to trash the lab.

_End Flashback_

"So it was your need to protect me that allowed you to access your dormant powers?"

"Yeah." Haruka paused and then continued. "I have a reasonably good idea how it works, too."

"Really? Do tell." Michiru encouraged.



"First off, I know this power manifests itself as wind. Second I know that the power can be exhausted, regained and I'm reasonably sure that my control over it can improve, like…" Haruka paused, clearly searching for an analogy.

"Like a child learning to write. You have to develop control and skill with manipulating your power." Michiru mused, looking at Haruka to see if her analogy was accurate.

"Exactly! That's almost exactly how I think it works!" the winged teen exclaimed, her teal eyes lighting up.

"Well, if you think you're recovered enough, why don't we try to figure out how to control your powers?" Michiru suggested. Haruka nodded in agreement as she stood up and cleared the table.

When she came back, she pulled Michiru's chair back and picked the teal hair girl up. Walking into the living room, the white haired teen deposited Michiru in a lazy boy and moved the furniture so that she had a larger work area.

"Okay let's do this." Haruka said, facing her beloved.

By the time that dinnertime rolled around, Haruka's control over her powers had increased exponentially. She could now call it at will, shape the winds into tiny streams to thick ropes. Haruka had been surprised how it had been almost effortless to use her powers, and everything that either girl had thought of to see if she could do, she had accomplished.

From forming a solid barrier of swirling opaque wind, an invisible wall, a blade of wind fast and sharp enough to cut rock (they proved by having Haruka direct a blade into a side of the cliff some distance away from the house), form solid platforms or seats in midair that could move at her will, whirlwinds, catching anything in midair, to holding a pencil and writing 'I love you, Michiru' onto a piece of paper, Haruka could do everything easily once she got the hang of how to consciously (versus instinctively) control her powers.

Haruka was rather hungry, sweaty and tired but very pleased as she lifted Michiru carefully with her winds and floated her back into the kitchen. Michiru had gasped, then laughed in delight as dark blue wind had encased her body from the waist down and lifted her from her seat into an upright position, her eyes almost level with Haruka's.

As Haruka put together dinner, Michiru ticked off all that they knew Haruka could do with her powers.

"So you can make your winds invisible to visible, and anywhere in between, form and control whirlwinds, cut practically anything, form barriers, catch, lift, hold and manipulate objects and people in midair, make the winds almost any temperature… did I miss anything?" Michiru asked, once again sitting on her stool.

"No, I think you got them al—_AAaaaaaaahhh_!" Haruka screamed in pain as she tripped slightly and pitched forward towards the stove. Unfortunately, she had just removed the pot that had been boiling, and even though she had turned off the burner, the coils were still slightly red from heat. Haruka's right hand had landed squarely on the coils.

Haruka quickly yanked her hand off, leaving most of the skin behind on the hot metal. Michiru gasped in horror as the stench of burnt flesh filled the room. Haruka had staggered over to a wall and collapsed against it, sliding to the floor. She had her right wrist in a death grip with her left, her teeth were clenched and face contorted as tears squeezing from tightly shut eyes.

"Haruka!" opening her eyes, the winged teen saw that Michiru, tears running down her cheeks, was trying to get from the stool to the floor so she could reach Haruka. Not wanting Michiru to hurt herself, Haruka groped for her powers. Not trusting herself to lift her beloved, 

Haruka formed a slide of beep blue air from her stool to the floor beside her. Michiru quickly slid down it and came to a stop right beside her wounded love.

Her teeth stilled clenched, Haruka forced herself to look at her hand and barely stopped herself from retching. Her hand was blackened in some parts, bleeding in others and generally looked like a piece of meat thrown into a fire then removed. The smell of her burnt flesh still invaded her nose so Haruka shoved open the kitchen window with her wind and swept the smell outside. After she had rid the room of most of it, Haruka leaned back against the wall, knowing that, even with her fast healing, her hand was going to be ruined. She wished with all her might that healing abilities were something she could control along with her winds.

"Ruka! Look at your hand!"Michiru almost shouted, making Haruka's pop open and gaze at her burnt appendage. It was now glowing the same deep blue as her symbol and sparkling swirls of magic coursed over her hand, caressing the blackened and bleeding skin.

But as she gaped at her hand, the glow faded away, the healing stopped and the pain returned full force. Hissing, Haruka rapidly concluded that she could heal herself, but it required her total concentration. So she once again focused on her wish to heal control her healing powers like her winds. Sharpening her focus, Haruka changed the focus of her concentration from controlling her healing abilities to healing her hand.

Before Michiru's wide, astonished eyes, Haruka's hand started healing rapidly. The bleeding stopped, the black crumbled away, new layers of skin formed as she felt nerves and muscle also heal and be replaced. Within a minute or two, Haruka felt that her hand was completely healed and opened her eyes. The new skin was barely distinguishable from the old. Michiru finally broke the awed silence.

"H-how did you do that, Ruka?" she stammered, brushing the black flakes from Haruka's hand softly. Haruka scooted away from the wall, rustled her wings and shook her head in wonder and confusion.

"I just wished that I could control my healing abilities like my winds, so I could maybe get my hand to heal faster. When you got my attention, my concentration broke, so the healing stopped. I guess that I'm able to 'speed heal' but it requires my total concentration." Haruka whispered holding up her hand and tilting it, examining it from all angles.

"Regardless, you were able to heal yourself. Haruka that's amazing!"

"Yeah, it is. And now I'm even more tired and hungry." Haruka commented wryly, as her hands shook with exhaustion and her stomach growled loudly. She stood up, looked at the stove and quickly looked away again. Completely blackened flesh was stuck to the coils still, but thankfully their dinner was already done and had been covered the entire time.

Haruka picked Michiru up, sat her down at the dining room table, set the table and served the food. After inhaling several helpings, Haruka then wearily cleared the table dumped the dishes into the sink and came back out of the kitchen. The winged teen picked Michiru up, despite the teal haired teen's vehement protests.

"Michiru, hush. I'm not about to make you crawl on the floor to the bedroom." Haruka said, then yawned. A few minutes later, both teens were in bed and on the fast track to slumber.

There were not anymore incidents like that, but Haruka found that her speed healing ability only worked on her when she tried to heal Michiru's tail the next day.

"It alright, Ruka. My tail will heal quickly enough. I more want to be able to unlock my powers."

"So you were able to find the barrier in your mind then?"



"Yes, once I knew what to 'look' for it was pretty easy to find. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to bring it down." Michiru sighed, depressed.

"Um, I think the only way to bring the barrier down is if you or someone you love is in immediate danger of being seriously injured or killed. And not in a situation set up on purpose by us. It has to be a real threat and a dire situation."

"Well the good news is that because we're figuring out all what you can do, I'll know mostly how to use my powers once I do access them." Michiru said as Haruka raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, our bodies and abilities are very similar, so I'm guessing that the only real difference between us is the element we take after or can use. You are obviously air, moving (wind) or otherwise. And I'm probably ocean, though maybe regular water too. Therefore, I'll be able to do most everything you learn to do, except that instead of using wind, I'll use water and my power will be teal instead of dark blue." Michiru concluded, as Haruka nodded in comprehension.

"Your wonderful mind astounds me once again, Michi." Haruka said, half teasing, half truthfully. Michiru blushed then gasped as an idea hit her.

"Haruka! You know how you can make your shields and blades visible or invisible?" Haruka nodded, curious to see where this was going. "Well, do you think that you could make _yourself_ invisible while you're in the air?" Haruka's eyes widened and she cocked her head, considering whether Michiru's idea was a possible on or not.

"Hmm, I think it may be possible. Let me go try."

"Then I'm coming out onto the balcony to watch." Michiru stated. Haruka sighed good naturedly and picked her beloved up. Walking out onto the balcony, Haruka deposited Michiru on a reclining patio chair and positioned the chair so Michiru had a good view of the sky.

"Here goes nothing." Haruka said and launched herself in the air. Flying a few meters away from the house, Haruka turned and hovered. She closed her eyes and looked inside of herself. Finding the pulsing deep blue orb of energy that Haruka had identified as her core and wellspring of power, she 'called' out to the power, summoning a tendril into her mental hands.

Shaping her wish, Haruka then focused on her wish and concentrated. After a few frustrating minutes in which Haruka struggled to communicate to her power what she wanted it to do, Haruka felt a change. It was if the power had said "oh, I get it" like a student suddenly understanding a concept in math or science.

Then Haruka felt her power course over her like liquid fabric, enveloping her body. She opened her outer eyelids and looked at herself… or rather _didn't_. she was completely invisible, even when Haruka raised a clear hand, she couldn't see her limb move.

_So it's not like I'm bending the light around me or anything like that. It's like I am the wind. Nobody can see me like this, and if I levitate myself around, no one can hear me either!_ Haruka thought, amazed. She didn't miss the fact that she didn't have to really concentrate at all once she was invisible, just during the transition. Testing that observation, Haruka turned back visible and then invisible several times. And her theory proved true.

"Awesome!" Haruka crowed and flew a few loops in victory, still invisible.

"Haruka, where are you?" Haruka turned her head to look at her beloved. Michiru's blue eyes were darting everywhere, trying to find the winged teen. Grinning mischievously, Haruka silently used her powers to drift down to the balcony. Just about to touch down lightly a little less than a meter from Michiru, Haruka shed her invisibility.



"Boo." Haruka said as Michiru screeched in surprise. Glaring as the now laughing white haired teen, Michiru spoke.

"Don't you dare pull something like that again, Tenoh Haruka. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Michiru scolded jestingly. Calming down, Haruka pulled a stool over and sat down.

"Well, once again, you're right, Michi. I know I shouldn't have done that, but the look on your face was priceless." Haruka grinned and fended off Michiru's playful swat. Still chuckling Haruka picked Michiru up and headed back inside.

"Seriously, though this is a very useful ability. If people can't see me then I can fly more places and not have to worry about another Takuma or Shinobu seeing me." Haruka said, sitting down on a hassock after placing Michiru in her lazy boy.

"You're right." Michiru said, then continued. "But I wonder, if you got cut, would the blood be visible?"

"Let's find out." Haruka said and got her dagger.

Through experimentation and some pain on Haruka's part, the teen found out that blood stayed visible, if something like mud or paint got on her while she was invisible, the paint or mud would still show, outlining her form. Surprisingly the dagger, like Haruka's dress, turned invisible along with her, but something big or alive wouldn't become invisible. Also, if she lost a feather, hair or she dropped an object that did become invisible, that object, feather or hair would become visible as soon as she dropped it.

Both went to sleep that night still happy with Haruka's accomplishments.

Two days later, Haruka came up with the idea of boosting her natural flying speed with her winds. It worked beautifully, so Haruka wonder just how fast she could fly with her winds boosting her speed.

So Michiru gave her a stop watch and told her to fly to the nearest big city and fly to the next, timing herself while Michiru looked up online the distance between the two cities. Michiru also cautioned Haruka to form a skin tight barrier around her, so the high speeds wouldn't harm her.

So Haruka left, turning invisible and then flew to the agreed upon starting city. Pushing herself and her power to the limit without making either her or her power visible, Haruka sped to her destination. Recording the time, impressed at the shortness of it, Haruka then flew swiftly back to her house.

Walking inside, Haruka found Michiru at her computer. Giving her the time, Haruka waited as Michiru used the distance and time to figure out how fast Haruka had flew on average. The answer made her blanch and gasp.

"What? What's wrong Michi?" Haruka asked worried.

"Haruka, you know what the speed of sound is in air right?" Michiru asked, a strange tone in her voice.

"Yeah, about 344 meters per second. What does that have to do with anything?" Haruka asked confused.

"Your average speed was about 320 m/s." Michiru almost whispered, turning awed blue orbs up to stare into Haruka's shocked teal ones.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."



"Wow, just wow." The tall teen said, sinking to a low stool. Michiru backed her wheelchair (Haruka had found it that morning in the basement) up and turned it to face Haruka. Both teens just sat and stared at each other for a while, absorbing the magnitude of Haruka's (and Michiru's locked) power.

Three days later, Haruka completed her newest project. She had carved a tunnel right from the floor of a well insulated small storage room in her house down though the cliff into a small cave. The tube of space was perfectly vertical, and the mouth of the cave was under water.

Haruka had then installed a pulley operated 'elevator' for one. The sling seat and rope were water proof, which was a good thing considering the fact that the last meter or so of the elevator was completely submerged. Michiru would sit in the seat and either raise or lower herself by pulling on a rope that was one huge loop (like on some curtains) so when Michiru let go of the rope, she didn't drop.

The room was big enough that Michiru could store her wheelchair in there. Haruka also installed a rack for towels, so Michiru could dry off, and she moved a small clothes drawer into the room that contained tops and under things for Michiru to change into.

Haruka and Michiru had found that the more she used her powers, the more she could. Like exercising muscles or pushing one's endurance, the more one had. As a reward for all Haruka had accomplished and how much she was still improving, Michiru proposed a picnic at her island.

"And Haruka, I was wondering, after we eat, could you float me around so the two of us can fully explore the island? I never was able to explore before."

"I'd love to."

"Then I'll head out tomorrow morning to set things up and you can join me around noon, okay?"

"Sounds great. It's a date." Haruka replied smiling.

**HB here: hi minna! I'm on Christmas break right now, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Hope you like the chapie and sorry if I made any weak stomached readers hurl.**

**Btw I've started **_**another**_** fanfic. This one is a huge lemon, but I'll be putting out a censored version that just has a hint of lemon fragrance. (like in EotB with U/M). it's going to be a Helios and Serenity (Princess Lady, not princess of course), because there aren't enough of those. And almost no lemony ones.**

**As for my Harry Potter fic, I should get the next chapter up by tomorrow or Thursday. Cross your fingers!**

**Anyway that's all I can think of… wait a second. Oh yeah, I'm now a white belt with my first stripe in karate! And I've only been in karate for little over three months. Go me!**

**Ja ne**


	10. Waters of Neptune

Chapter 10: Waters of Neptune

The next day dawned cloudy and windy. Haruka checked the internet and it told her that both would be gone by noon, to replaced by sunny skies and a gentle breeze. So Haruka set out at the agreed upon time.

Haruka could have simply bent the rough winds to her will and had an easy flight, but Haruka enjoyed a challenge. The winged teen launched into the sky, battling the strong gust of winds and winning. Grinning fiercely, Haruka managed to ride the difficult winds and make it look easy, though it took all her concentration and skill.

She approached Michiru's island, riding the winds just below a blanket of thick gray clouds. Haruka saw Michiru sitting on her rock with a light jacket on and a smile on her face. The airborne teen smiled and waved, then stiffened. The hairs on the back of her neck were rising, and for some reason Haruka felt she was in danger.

But before she could do more than look around, a large net was dropped over her. Startled, Haruka yelled and struggled as the net then flipped her so that she was roughly facing upward, her wings and feather crumpled uncomfortably.

A helicopter then dropped down from the cloud cover. Only as the blades came into view, was Haruka able to hear them. _Damn, the winds muffled the sound of the blades and they hid in the clouds. And who the hell…oh shit._ Haruka cursed as she made out the two men in the machine. It was Takuma and Shinobu.

Gathering her wits about her, the trapped teen called up her powers and formed her blades of wind. Directing them at the ropes holding her, Haruka didn't catch sight of the gun in Shinobu's hand till too late.

Hissing in pain, Haruka pulled then stun dart from her right shoulder, even as she felt the numbing sensation start rapidly spreading throughout her body. Quickly Haruka switched her powers and attention from cutting herself free to healing her body of the tranquilizer.

Down on the beach, Michiru was horrified, pissed and scared for Haruka at the same time. When Haruka had been shot though, Michiru was both scared and hopeful; if Haruka was fast enough, she could speed heal herself before she lost consciousness. If she couldn't… but Michiru's fears were dispelled as Haruka started to glow dark blue.

_Hah! Go Haruka!_ Michiru thought proudly, grinning fiercely. Then frowned and strained her eyes. Shinobu was getting aiming another gun at her beloved, and Michiru had the sinking feeling that it was not another tranq gun. Switching her gaze to Haruka, the teal haired teen could see that she was still healing herself. _No! Haruka look out!_

"Takuma she's healing herself!" Shinobu called to his brother, reaching for his other gun.

"Fine, kill her. I want her, dead or alive!" Takuma snapped, busy with flying the helicopter. Shinobu grinned. _Finally, he lets me do what I'm best at._ The younger man thought elatedly.

Haruka had just finished ridding her body of the last of the tranq when she simultaneously felt a surge of fear from Michiru and the feeling that she was more in danger than ever before.

Looking up at Shinobu, Haruka saw Shinobu's snarling face, and saw him aim his gun. Haruka called up her winds in order to shield herself, but she was tired from healing herself so 

quickly and the few crucial seconds she had to spend calling up her powers were all Shinobu needed.

"_**AAaaaaaaahhh!!**_" Haruka screamed as agony blossomed in her right wing. Shinobu had hit the first bone of the wings, snapping it in half and tearing one of the major blood vessels too. The pain was unbelievable, way worse than when she burned her hand, and Haruka was barely able to keep conscious. _I need…to heal. I'm losing…too much blood. I'm going…to be spent when I get through. But I…don't know if…I can stay conscious…the pain is too much._ She thought dizzily as her world spun. In the distance she thought she heard Michiru calling her name, but couldn't be sure over the roaring in her ears.

"**Haruka! No!**" Michiru screamed as Haruka's blood fell into the ocean in a thin stream. But then she saw something that scared and enraged her even more. Shinobu had raised his gun again and was now aiming for Haruka's heart. _NO! I promised to protect her!_ Michiru thought, then realized something. _Wait! Protect!_ She turned her will to the barrier that stood between her and her power. With her determination and the real threat of Haruka's life being in danger, the barrier collapsed immediately and easily.

Michiru was engulfed in teal light, and she felt a huge wave crash onto her. Opening her eyes, Michiru saw that not only was she glowing teal, the water encasing her was too. Remembering how Haruka said she harnessed her powers, Michiru was able to bend the waters to her will easily.

Within a second, the glowing teen had made the water carry her back into the ocean and close to where the helicopter was. Michiru directed the waters to form a waterspout under her, which lifted her into the air swiftly. She stopped when she was eye level with Shinobu.

Grinning much like Haruka had in the lab, Michiru raised her arms.

"Oh shit!" Shinobu cursed as the finned girl on the beach had started glowing teal. But when she had gone back into the ocean and then raised herself with the waterspout, the hunter knew they were screwed. He heard his brother curse as well, so he knew Takuma had seen Michiru.

"Let's get out of here before she destroys us!" Takuma shouted. Shinobu nodded, seeing Michiru's face twist into a vicious grin and her arms rising to undoubtedly attack them. Swiftly, the younger brother hit the knob that released the ends of the net that entrapped Haruka.

Takuma angled the helicopter away as soon as Haruka started falling, and pushing the machine to its top speed. Both knew that the distraction of having to save Haruka would stall Michiru long enough for the two of them to escape. Which they did quickly, disappearing into the clouds and out of sight.

"Ruka!" Michiru gasped as the wounded teen began to plummet to the ocean. Letting the two brothers escape, the water borne teen directed the water so she intercepted Haruka. She called up ropes of waters to catch the winged teen and was soon at Haruka's side in midair, assessing the damage.

It wasn't good. Haruka was still bleeding badly and was too pale. Getting both of them to shore quickly, Michiru manipulated the waters so that she 'stood' in a column of water that was like a skirt and moved along the ground at her command. Connected to this skirt was a 'stretcher' of water that held Haruka and hovered at the height of Michiru's hips.



Swiftly Michiru moved the both of them to her house and into it. Michiru was even able to prevent the ground where her column moved over from getting wet. She floated (for lack of better term) into the bathroom, where the first aid kit was. Lowering Haruka into the bathtub, Michiru felt a certain sense of irony mixed with hysteria.

"Funny, she tended to my wound after getting her powers and put me in the bathtub. Now here I am doing the same. Ironic." Michiru muttered to herself, trying to stay calm as she let the water flow away via the bathtub's drain. Sitting on the lip of the tub, Michiru leaned forward, placing her hand on Haruka's neck.

_Good, her heart's still beating. She could speed heal this, but she needs to be conscious._ The teal haired teen though, feeling her powers dimming and going back inside of her. Her hand and arm stopped glowing as Michiru moved it up to Haruka's face.

"Haruka. Wake up." She commanded, slapping Haruka's cheek lightly. The teen moaned and stirred, but didn't open her eyes. Biting her lip, Michiru moved her hand to the injured wing. She really didn't want to do this, but it was the only way she could think of to wake Haruka up.

Grabbing the broken bone in both hands, Michiru straightened the bone, snapping the two pieces, which had been at an almost ninety degree angle, back into place. Not surprisingly, Haruka screamed, her eyes flew open, and she cursed weakly. Before she could slip back into unconsciousness, Michiru got her attention.

"Ruka!" pain filled teal eyes turned to look at her. "You need to stay conscious and heal yourself. You do have enough power left right?" she ended worriedly, gazing at her soulmate. Haruka nodded weakly and closed her eyes in concentration.

Ever so slowly, Haruka's right wing began to glow blue and heal. After a few anxious minutes, the wing was healed and Haruka was regaining some of her color as her power created new blood to replace the lost. Opening her eyes once more, Haruka grinned weakly up at Michiru.

"Hey Michi. You were great out there. And just think, the good part of this was that you were able to unlock your powers." Haruka whispered, her eyes drooping from fatigue. Michiru laughed weakly and nodded. Using her column of water, which had stayed around her tail through the whole thing, Michiru carefully scooped Haruka into her arms and rose to a 'standing' position.

"You're so light Ruka." Michiru commented wonderingly as she began moving to her parents' bedroom. She didn't want to go in there, but her bed just wasn't big enough for the both of them and the bed in her parents' room was.

Gliding into the room, Michiru laid her now sleeping soulmate in bed and covered her up. Going around to the other side, Michiru paused to crack the window a bit. Slipping out of her column, the teal haired teen then sent the water out the window and used the last trickle to close the window. The strain of using her powers for the first time then hit her like a sledgehammer and Michiru had only enough energy to pull the covers over her before falling asleep beside Haruka.

**HB here: hello all. My winter break is basically over and I feel I've gotten a lot done, fanfic wise. Let's see, I finished Reaching Him my Harry Potter fic, The Perfect Night, my SM Helios/Serenity lemon fic, and To Make a Dream Come True, the censored version of The Perfect Night.**

**Whew. And of course I just got this chapter up. Hope you like and that it's not too much like chapter 8. Next chapter is called 'Living Together' and while it's going to be similar to ch. 9, it WILL be different, I promise. **

**And thanks to****Koneko Of The Moon's review, I'm now tentatively planning to make Born a series, with each pair having their own story. Pluto and Saturn would have their partners from my story The End…or is it the Beginning. But that is just tentative and depends on how satisfied I am with BoWaO when I'm done with it, and if the idea seems popular to my reviewers on BoWaO.**

**Okay, I think that is all. Please leave a review!**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Living Together

Chapter 11: Living Together

The next afternoon Michiru woke slowly. Sitting up, she gazed around, confused. _Why am I in my parents' room? And where's Ruka—wait a minute!_ Michiru thought as she remembered everything and woke completely. Looking down and to her right, the finned teen saw that her soulmate was still fast asleep. Smiling, Michiru kissed Haruka's forehead then swung her tail out from underneath the covers to drape over the edge of the bed.

Deciding to let Haruka sleep herself out, Michiru opted to practice calling up her powers. Closing her eyes in concentration, Michiru recalled how Haruka had described how she had accessed her power. Looking inward, the finned teen found a pulsing dark teal orb at the very center of her being.

Nudging the orb with her will and mind, Michiru felt the power respond to her 'call' eagerly. Haruka had coached her on how to work with her power, so Michiru was able to form her wish easily. Her powers obeyed her will readily and Michiru felt herself be lifted into the same 'standing' position she had been in yesterday afternoon.

Opening her eyes, Michiru did indeed see the column of water she had formed yesterday. Casting one last look at the still fast asleep teen on in bed, Michiru moved out of the room, closing the door behind her. The water borne teen then moved into the living room, the largest room in the house.

There she began practicing. Michiru tried and succeeded to replicate everything Haruka could do with her powers. The only difference was that her power was teal and water instead of blue and wind.

The sun was setting by the time Michiru had finished learning the extent of her abilities and mastering them. She had power over not only ocean, but regular water as well. She could form barriers, weapons, and other objects with her power. She hadn't been able to completely make her power invisible, but she had been able to make it clear, like pure water.

She couldn't control ice either. Michiru had tried with an ice cube from the freezer and had been unable to manipulate the ice itself with her mind. But she could form and control steam, though.

As she saw the time, Michiru simultaneously realized that she was hungry and Haruka would be getting up soon. _And speed healing always makes you hungry after you're done._ She thought wryly and set about making dinner. Just as she was transferring the last of the food onto the table, Haruka walked into the dining room, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm, I smell something good." Haruka said as she straightened and looked at the loaded table with interest. Michiru, who had seated herself and banished her column, laughed and patted the backless chair next to her. Haruka took the invitation up quickly, sliding onto the seat.

Both ate quickly and had second helpings. Between bites, Michiru filled Haruka in on her progress in controlling her powers. Haruka beamed at her soulmate's quick progress and congratulated her. Both then cleaned up and got ready for bed.

The next morning, both teens woke with the dawn like they usually did. Sitting up in bed, Haruka voiced an idea that she had been pondering.

"Hey, Michi, don't you think we should learn to work as a team with our powers? And maybe see if we can combine them." Michiru nodded.



"Definitely. Let's get breakfast, our daily flight or swim as the case may be and get started." They actually flew or swam first, then ate breakfast. Both were finished by 9:00. They then moved the furniture out of the living room.

"Alright. How do want to do this?" Michiru asked her soulmate. Teal orbs looked up at the ceiling as Haruka thought.

"Well…first we should combine our shields and then layer them, then move on to attacks." She said as Michiru nodded. Both were able to easily layer their two shields, but meshing their shields and powers proved difficult at first. Finally they got the hang of it and their combined powers shone a deep blue-teal whether it was on a shield or attack.

Then just to have some fun, the two began to lift each other up simultaneously. Michiru glowed as teal as her soulmate's eyes while power the color of Michiru's blue orbs lifted Haruka into the air. They arrange one another so that they were both parallel to the floor, with Michiru directly above Haruka.

"You know, I just noticed something, Michi." Haruka said, struggling not to laugh and not lose her concentration, which would result in Michiru falling.

"What is it, Ruka?" Michiru asked, enjoying the feeling of floating in midair.

"Your power is the same color as my eyes, and my power is the same color as your eyes. I would think that our eye colors would be the same color as powers, don't you think?" said teal eyes sparkled with withheld mirth. Blue eyes widened as Michiru heard Haruka's observation. She had to quickly squash the laughter that threatened to spill out.

"Well what should we do about it? Try and switch them? Get contacts? Or maybe…" Michiru couldn't continue because she and Haruka both burst out laughing. Both lost their control over their powers and gravity took advantage of the situation.

Their laughter turned to gasps and 'oofs' of pain as Haruka hit the ground and Michiru fell on top of her. After the initial surprise wore off both teens realized just how close their faces were to the other's.

Michiru beat Haruka by a second in taking advantage of their new position. Closing the small distance quickly, the soulmates kissed. Hands were raised to bury fingers in the other's hair, their eyes closed, and their bodies unconsciously molded themselves together as much as they could.

_This would be the one and only good time that I can think of to be fully human._ Haruka thought with a pang of longing. Even though she kept on kissing her soulmate, Haruka's will was focused on her wish to be a normal human.

_Oh Kami, what I wouldn't give to be human right now._ Michiru thought as her tongue tangled with Haruka's. So as she melted in bliss from the kiss, Michiru kept wishing in the back of her mind that she could be a normal human.

Both were so caught up in wishing and the kiss that neither realized what started to happen. Only when Haruka felt herself become heavier and her bare back touch the floor and Michiru let her legs fall to either side of Haruka's did they notice what happened.

_Wait a minute! My back's touching the floor! Where are my wings and why do I feel so heavy? And why the hell do I feel legs to either side of mine?!_ Haruka thought as both broke the kiss, pulled back slightly and stared. Michiru was the first to break the silence

"R-Ruka, your hair color's changed. And where are your wings?!" Michiru asked, sitting up so she was straddling Haruka. Only then did she notice how she was sitting and the fact that she had legs instead of her tail. Gasping in wonder, Michiru looked down to look at her new appendages and found her view blocked by light auburn curls.



Haruka's jaw sagged as she slowly sat up and pulled her legs out from underneath Michiru. Looking at her soulmate Haruka saw that her hair, body hair, and eyebrows were now a light auburn, her symbol had faded and she had legs. _Very sexy ones at that. Ugh get your mind out of the gutter, Tenoh! Now is not the time for that sort of thinking!_ Haruka shook her head and then blushed as she noticed that Michiru was naked from the waist down.

Michiru had just noticed that as well and had gone beet red in embarrassment. She 'eeped' and scooted back, clumsily bringing her legs together and curling them up so that Haruka could no longer see anything but legs and torso. Both then wished to turn back to their normal selves, for both of them were more than a little freaked out.

Both teens turned back, each one watching the transformation of the other. It only took about a minute for the transformations to finish. Michiru relaxed her tail as Haruka rustled her wings and sighed in relief at her usual absence of weight.

"Okay, did what I think happen, happen?" Michiru asked, taking in her tail and teal curls.

"If you think that we just used our powers to become humans, then yes, that's what happened." Haruka replied, still a little stunned.

"Then we should try and transform again. Just to make sure. I'll go first." Michiru said and closed her eyes. There was no noticeable change at first except for her symbol glowing brighter, a sign that she was using her powers. Then her tail shimmered, as if the very air was rippling, and glowed teal. Then her tail split and formed legs and the skin became normal human skin and lost the teal color. Her hips also changed shape and got bigger. Her symbol faded right after her legs, hips and feet were fully human, and after a moment of no visible change, Michiru's hair, eyebrows and body hair changed from her normal teal to the light auburn Haruka had seen earlier.

Finally, Michiru opened her eyes, which remained the same color, and looked down at herself. She blushed faintly at being bare from the waist down, but the blush cooled quickly.

"Wait just a sec, Michi. I'll go find something you can wear." Haruka said and headed in the direction of Michiru's bedroom. Entering it, the winged teen started rooting through the wardrobe and her drawers. Finally she found something that would work. Coming back out to the living room, Haruka saw that Michiru was still sitting on the floor and was wiggling her toes, grinning.

"Here. Put this on." Haruka squatted down and handed Michiru the short sleeved night dress she had found. It was wide enough around so that the garment would fit comfortably around Michiru's human hips. Michiru slipped off her shirt and slid the dress on. Lifting herself with her arms, Haruka pulled the dress past her butt and down her legs.

"Okay. I'm good for now. Your turn Ruka" Michiru said. Haruka nodded and sat down in a cross-legged position in such a place that Michiru could see Haruka's wings and back via the floor length mirror behind the winged teen.

Like Michiru, Haruka closed her eyes in concentration. There was no visible change at first other than her symbol glowing, then Michiru could see Haruka's wings start to shimmer and glow blue. The folded wings shrank in size then melded into her back, leaving Haruka's back looking like a regular human's. Her symbol faded, then after a pause, Haruka's hair changed from her normal sandy white to a sandy blonde, along with her eyebrows and body hair. Haruka opened her still teal eyes a second later, and cursed.

"Shit! Why the hell am I so heavy?!" Haruka asked holding up her hands and looking at them. Michiru thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers.



"It's because you have a human's solid bones right now, Ruka." The auburn haired teen supplied. Haruka nodded in comprehension.

"Well, let's see if I can even stand up in this form." The tall teen sighed and levered herself to her feet. And promptly fell. Michiru giggled as her red faced soulmate climbed back to her feet. "Okay, I need to not lean forward so much." She muttered more to herself than anything else.

"You don't need to compensate for the weight of your wings." Michiru noted as Haruka changed her stance slightly. Then she began to walk around the room, keeping one hand on the nearest wall to keep herself from falling again. After a few minutes Haruka got the hang of it and stood in the center of the room, looking down at her soulmate.

"Well, aren't you going to stand up and walk around too?" was Haruka's playful query. Michiru nodded and clumsily gathered her feet under her, pushing herself up with new and unfamiliar muscles. Once she was fully upright, Michiru started to lose her balance, so she shot out a hand to brace against the wall and Haruka came over to help steady her.

For the rest of the day, Michiru learned how to use her legs. She caught on really quick, so that by the time the sun started setting, she could skip, stand on one leg, dance, stand on her tip toes and run. Haruka had completely mastered how to move without her wings and with her human bones providing unfamiliar extra weight. Haruka had also measured how tall Michiru was in her human form, which turned out to be 5'8". Over dinner the still human soulmates discussed what they had discovered about their human forms, how they changed, what changed etc.

"I think I've got it figured out now." Michiru said. "With you, your bones change first, then your wings are absorbed into your body, your symbol fades along with your access or link if you will to your powers, you lose your inner eyelids, and lastly your hair changes color. That cover everything?" at Haruka's nod, Michiru continued. "With me, I lose my ability to breathe water, then my tail and hips become legs and regular hips and they change from teal to flesh colored, my symbol and access to my powers fade, I then lose my inner eyelids, and finally my hair changes color. And for both of us, the first thing we lose as we transform to human is the first thing we get back, and the last we lose is the last thing that we gain."

"And you found out the hard way that we can't speed heal while we're human." Haruka put in, referring to what happened earlier. Michiru had been running and lost her balance, resulting in her hitting the ground and biting through her lip. She had tried to heal herself, but found that she couldn't until she switched back to her natural form.

"Yeah, I did. So tomorrow we should try to find out more about our human forms." Michiru stated as the couple cleaned up and headed to their bed. But not to sleep…right away. Least to say both were grateful for their new human forms and eagerly explored each other. (AN: if you can't guess at what they ended up doing, I'm going to assume you're too young to know about THAT or you're just too dense to read between the lines.) They both fell asleep while still human.

The next morning both women woke up to find that they were back in their natural forms.

"Okay, so if we fall asleep, we change back." Michiru noted.

"And I'm betting that if we get knocked unconscious we'll change back as well." Haruka voiced and Michiru nodded.

Later that evening, the soulmates compiled their findings: they still healed at their natural rate, even if they couldn't speed heal, and their natural speed, agility and strength were halved so 

that they possessed a talented human's speed, agility and strength. And they would turn back to their natural forms if Haruka fell more than about three or four meters in air, Michiru went or fell into water deeper than about three meters, or if they fell asleep or became unconscious.

It took about as much power to stay human as it did to stay invisible. The transition used more power than maintaining their human forms. They had also cut down the time it took to switch either way to about five seconds and they could freeze the transformation at any time.

After they had finished summing up their findings, Haruka told Michiru that they should return to her house.

"Why?"

"Because it's better protected remember? That and my house has more room."

"I guess so."

"I know so."

"Alright, miss egotistic." Michiru teased, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not being egotistic!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not and don't you dare try to contradict me. I'll win." Haruka said, her eyes sparkling with laughter. She stuck her tongue out and started to walk off. Michiru sighed in exasperation.

_:You can be so stubborn sometimes, Ruka.:_ Michiru thought at her soulmate's back. To her surprise, Haruka stopped and turned to look back at her as if she'd spoken out loud.

"I could say the same for you, Michi." Michiru felt her jaw sag. Haruka raised an eyebrow at the teal haired teen's dumbfounded expression. "What's with the look on your face?"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Michiru asked slowly.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You just said it."

"No, I _thought_ it at you."

"But that would mean that…we can use our bond to mindspeak each other now?!"

"I guess so. Let's make sure." Michiru replied and frowned in concentration. She formed her sentence in her mind carefully and projected it at Haruka.

"I heard you, you said 'let's hope I'm not going crazy'. I guess my hearing that proves you're not." Haruka grinned. Michiru then explained how she had projected her thoughts at Haruka. Haruka then was able to mindspeak Michiru. For the rest of the day they practiced their new found ability and discovered its limits.

Walls and object between them had no effect on their mindspeaking ability at all, but long distance did. They could still hear each other, abet very faintly, when they were about twenty miles away from each other. Any further than that and they couldn't, and they rationed that they wouldn't be able to mindspeak or 'hear' the other if either of them were asleep or unconscious.

The next few months passed quickly for the soulmates, most of their time spent at Haruka's house. Their life and relationship wasn't like a fairy tale's, though. They disagreed, argued and fought occasionally, but due to their bond, nether were able to stay mad at the other for long and they made up and talk through the problem to a solution quickly. They couldn't hide things, upsetting thoughts or their emotions from each other very much either, but they were able to talk with one another about whatever it was that was bothering them.



Michiru had called the bank and cancelled the food runs to her house on the island. Both had gone discreetly into the nearest town to shop for new clothes, shoes etc. for both women. They also got concealer to cover up their symbols so they wouldn't have to wear hats all the time. While there Michiru had seen a beautifully made violin showcased in a music shop window. She had insisted upon examining it further, and when she had gotten permission from the store owner, she tried to play it.

To all three people's surprise, Michiru had played beautifully, like she'd been playing since she was old enough to hold the instrument. Michiru feel in love with the sound of the instrument and bought it. Haruka had already showed Michiru her playing skills on the grand piano at Haruka house, so many an evening after that, the lovers would play together and compose their own pieces. But neither had gone into town very often after that in their human guises, for they both agreed that it would be best for them to keep their abilities and existence a secret as long as they could.

Neither forgot about Takuma and Shinobu and their ordeals dealing with them. They didn't lower their guards whenever they were away from the house and were sure to lock the house up each night before they went to sleep. But as the month of August began, both lower their guards some, but not much.

Their lives would have continued on like this, if not for what happened one night shortly after the first of August.

**HB here: I'M NOT DEAD!! I just was busy with the start of the new quarter, chem. class troubles, things becoming more difficult in karate, personal statements and letters of rec for scholarship app…… you get the idea.**

**I finally got past my writer's block and off my lazy ass to finish up this chapie. My muse, I.Plead.Ignorance very firmly told me that she didn't want to hear any new fanfic ideas (I have one old one and two new ones) until I've finished Born. So, chastised, I reread my whole fic and was able to write the rest of chapter 11! Yay for me!**

**No promises for when the chapter 12, which will be called 'Unwanted Reunions', will be posted. I can't tell what the future holds, go see Pluto if you've questions like that.**

**Please leave a review! Thanks so much!**

**Ja ne! **


	12. Unwanted Reunions Part 1

Chapter 12: Unwanted Reunions Part I

The day had gone normally enough, with both honing their magic and physical skills, cuddling, getting chore done around Haruka's, now their, house, practicing on their instruments etc. neither had noticed any unusual while out and about or on their periodic perimeter watch to suggest anyone was planning something.

So both had walked to their shared bed in Haruka's room after dinner and nightly lock up and turning on the alarms. Once there they had made love, which they did almost every night, and sometimes during the day, since they had discovered their ability to turn human.

Both had fallen asleep tangled in each others' arms, their human forms fading back to their natural ones. But since both women had been very…enthusiastic…earlier, both were sleeping deeper than they normally did. So neither heard the soft hum of a car engine approaching the house via the cleverly hidden and practically invisible driveway.

"Here we are." A poisonously smooth baritone voice said with satisfaction. The owner of the voice turned off the SUV he had been driving. The woman next to him in the passenger seat, turned around to face the two other people in the vehicle she could barely see in the darkness.

"I checked with the home security company. They said they would have all the alarms disabled from 1:00 to 2:00 a.m. it's 12:55 right now. Are the both of you ready?" her voice was a pretty but cold low soprano.

"Yes, me and Shinobu here are ready." Takuma replied as his brother nodded and grabbed a small black brief case. It was too dark to tell anyone's expressions. Not only was it the middle of the night, but all the windows but the windshield were heavily tinted.

"Good. We'll lead you through the house and to the right room. I myself would like to see both freaks with my own eyes." The driver said, glancing at the dashboard clock. Seeing the time, he nodded to the other three.

All four stepped out of the black SUV and started quietly walking to the front door. The driver and woman were both in business suits, though the woman wore slacks and loafers instead of a skirt and heels. Takuma and Shinobu had sweaters and slacks on.

The woman calmly pulled out a key and slid it into the keyhole. Both brothers held their breath, hoping what the woman had told them was true. She turned the piece of metal, unlocking the door. When no alarm sounded, Takuma and Shinobu relaxed and started breathing again.

After pulling the key out and unlocking the deadbolt, the woman, who was of middling height with shoulder length straight dark brown hair and black eyes, turned the handle and pushed the door in.

But it didn't go in far. The two brothers could see the outline of a door chain at eye level. But the man and woman with them were unfazed. The woman moved out of the way and the man, who was about three inches taller than the woman with similar hair and eyes, stepped into her place. Pulling a short Phillips head screw driver from his pocket, the man snaked an arm inside and got to work. Within a minute the part of the lock attached to the wall was unscrewed and removed.

The foursome then walked into the house, the last one closing the door behind them. Without any talking, the woman motioned them to follow her as she moved deeper into the house. Hardly any time later, the group arrived outside of Haruka's room door.

The man, who was closest to the handle, opened the door slowly and softly. And raised his eyebrows at what he saw in the moonlight. The other three filed into the room and either smirked or raised their eyebrows as well.

_Well, at least we don't have to search the other rooms or the island house for Kaioh._ Takuma thought with a small grin. Shinobu then laid the case on the floor and quietly opened it. Extracting two liquid filled syringes, Shinobu handed one to his brother and then stood up.

Both approached the bed slowly and softly. They both knew that if either were awaken, the teen would be able to heal herself of the tranquilizer quickly. Takuma positioned his hand over Tenoh's neck, who he noticed was naked along with Kaioh, and waited for Shinobu to get into position over Kaioh's neck.

Both nodded and injected the liquid into each teen simultaneously. Thankfully for the two brothers, neither teen so much as twitched. Takuma shot a thumbs up at the couple near the door. Both smiled and the man flicked the lights on, causing the four to blink at the sudden change in illumination.

As the man came forward to inspect the two drugged teens, the woman had walked over to the pile of clothes she'd seen on the floor. Bending down, she sorted through the pile until she found what she was looking for. Standing back up, she headed back to the bed, now carrying a teal bathing suit top, a pair of underwear and one of Haruka's dark blue flight dresses.

The man pulled the covers off of the lovers as Shinobu and Takuma untangled their limp bodies from one another. The woman then briskly dressed the two. She stepped back and Takuma picked up Tenoh, taking care to fold her wings and keep them closed as he held her bridal style. Shinobu being the stronger brother, picked up Michiru in a similar fashion. Then with very little talk, the group left the room, the man turning the light off as he went.

In no time, the soulmates were in the back of the SUV and the other four buckled in. the man turned on the vehicle and they left, headed toward Chiba (AN: a large city near Tokyo. Go find a map if want a better description of where it is.).

_Ugh, what's going on? Where am I? What the hell's going on here?_ Haruka thought groggily as she pushed herself into an upright position on the thinly carpeted floor she'd been laying on. Blinking her eyes a few times, Haruka looked around and noticed several things simultaneously. Michiru was right beside her and had just opened her eyes, they were in a bare room with a wall of windows that looked out on a large city, the sun was shining in such a way that Haruka guessed it was around 3 in the afternoon, and there were five men in the room with her and Michiru. And all had cold, blank faces and guns at their hips, clearly guards of some sort.

"Shit!" Haruka cursed, scrambling to her feet, scooping up a frightened Michiru while she was at it, and backing away slightly from the five men. It was then that she tried to extend her wings to counterbalance Michiru's weight, but found that she couldn't. looking down Haruka saw that a simple harness of some kind encircled her chest, pinning her wings tightly against her back.

She quickly dismissed that from her mind for the moment and focused on surroundings and the five guards that had turned their head to keep an eye on the lovers. The men were arranged in a 90° angle formation, with two men making up each arm and the last one forming the corner. Beyond the men was the door, located in the corner.

"Haruka, what is going on?" Michiru asked softly, taking in her surroundings, the men, Haruka's bindings and everything else.

"Be damned if I know. I woke up just a few second before you did." Haruka murmured, keeping her eyes locked on the five men between her and the door, like a eagle glaring at a rival bird. The men didn't seem fazed though. Then the corner man spoke.



"I'm going to inform them that our 'guests' are awake." He announced, heading for the door briskly. The other four nodded and closed the gap between them. Haruka scowled.

"What the hell's going on here?" she demanded of the nearest guard, but he ignored her. She growled and opened her mouth to speak again when Michiru interrupted her.

"Leave it Haruka. They aren't going to answer you, so there's no use in getting angry or cursing them out." The teal haired teen said looking up into her lover's eyes. Haruka sighed but nodded. A second later the door reopened and the guard and seven men entered the room. Two of which were Takuma and Shinobu, who both smirked nastily at the two teens as Haruka and Michiru glared heatedly back.

The other five hard eyed men were obviously military by their uniforms, and high ranking at that. They lined up against the wall opposite the door, while Takuma and Shinobu stood up against the wall adjacent to the door. As Haruka turned to face the newcomers and the guards fanned out behind the two teens, Michiru spoke.

"Haruka, put me down. You're going to get tired like this and you may need your arms." Michiru whispered so only her soulmate could hear. Haruka looked mulish, so Michiru continued. "Now, Haruka, or I'll get out of your arms myself." Haruka saw the look in Michi's blue eyes and sighed in defeat, placing the teal hair teen gently on the floor.

Takuma was talking to the military men, clearly continuing a conversation. Michiru and Haruka listened as the scientist talked growing rapidly outraged and pissed. Apparently they were being sold to a secret branch of the military to become either spies or experiments, depending on cooperative Haruka and Michiru wanted to be. Finally Haruka couldn't handle it any longer.

"Wait a damn minute here, idiots. Just who the hell decided this and who the **hell** do they think they are to pretend that they own us!?" Haruka shouted, her hands curling into fists from rage. Instead of any of the military men, Takuma or Shinobu answering her question, both teens heard a low, cruel chuckle sound behind them.

"Why we did of course." A poisonously smooth baritone voice drawled from the doorway. Haruka stiffened upon hearing that voice, eyes going wide and face paling. She whipped around to face the door. Two people walked in, closing the door behind them. It was the same couple that helped Takuma and Shinobu capture the soulmates and the two people that Haruka hoped she'd never have to deal with or even see again.

**Dun dun dunnnn!! **

**Attack of the cliffies!! (runs and hides to avoid a hoard of angry readers throwing pitchforks and torches at me)**

**HB here: Okay, I know I'm being extremely cruel and unusual but hey I got a chapter up! Don't worry I'll have part 2 up by the end of this week, promise! And just keep this in mind, if you strangle me, I'll never be able to upload the next chapter!**

**Please review (flames for the cliffie okay, no wildfires though). Thanks again!**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Unwanted Reunions Part 2

Chapter 13: Unwanted Reunions Part II

Haruka's face tightened in a snarl and her eyes darkened and flashed with rage.

"We're both human, and last time I checked, slavery of any kind is illegal in Japan." Haruka spat at the middle aged man, struggling to contain her rage and not scream. Michiru frowned. _I've never seen Haruka this angry before, except for that time in Takuma's lab._ The teal haired teen thought, worried. She reached up and slipped her hand around Haruka's fisted one. Haruka unfolded her fist to clasp hands with her soulmate, but kept her eyes locked on the man and woman in front of her.

"Oh but you aren't. Human that is. You're just sentient animals, and therefore be treated as such." The man replied smoothly, smirking at the enraged teen past the guards. Haruka's rage was almost a tangible thing, rippling in the air around her as her forehead symbol pulsated and brightened.

A scream of pure fury tore itself from Haruka's throat as she forgot the situation she was in, the danger she and Michiru were in, everything and lunged at the man, who quickly lost his smirk and looked shaken when he heard Haruka's scream.

She had halved the distance between the man and her before two guards stopped her. Haruka screamed again, this time in frustration as well as rage. Haruka strained against them, trying to reach the man that was once again smirking at her.

Remembering that Takuma and Shinobu were in on this and that everyone in the room knew about her wind attacks, Haruka ripped her right arm free and called on her powers. Bringing her arm up to the left, hand flat and palm down, Haruka whipped her hand out and to the right at the man in front of her, feeling her power surge.

A thin, glowing dark blue blade of energy cut through the air to catch the man squarely in the chest, leaving a thin shallow cut stretching from his right shoulder to just below the ribcage on his left side. He cursed in pain and staggered up against the wall behind him as the woman gasped.

"Katashi!" she almost shouted rushing to where the man was pushing himself away from the wall and pressing a hand to his wound. A snarl of rage now twisting his features, the man, Katashi, strode forward. Just as he reached her the guards released the teen, who struggled to regain her balance.

Raising his right arm, Katashi back handed Haruka, catching her right cheek hard. Gasping in pain, Haruka was thrown back and to the ground from the force of his blow. Haruka hit the ground hard, causing the air to rush out of her lungs and tasting blood. Even so, she lunged to her feet again had just started to run at Katashi when Michiru's short scream froze her in her tracks. Haruka had pivoted to face Michiru in less than a second.

One guard had his hand buried in Michiru's teal curls and was literally lifting her off the ground a bit by her hair. Another guard had a knife to her exposed throat. The fight drained out o f Haruka immediately as she relaxed from her fighting stance and unconsciously reached out a hand in a pleading sort of way. As they saw this, the two guards holding Michiru hostage let her go and backed up at Katashi's gesture.

Once they started backing up, Haruka closed the distance between herself and Michiru rapidly. Sinking to the floor, Haruka looked at her soulmate. She looked shaken but fine other than that.

_:Are you okay Michi?:_

_:I think so.:_ Michiru hesitantly replied as Haruka shifted into a cross-legged position, alert for any kind of movement from the other people in the room. Michiru looked up at Haruka 

and the winged teen could see fear still lurking in her eyes. _:Hold me?:_ the teal haired teen mindspoke hesitantly.

Haruka immediately lifted Michiru into her lap, and positioned so that Michiru's hips were resting on Haruka's thighs, her tail went over Haruka's right thigh, Michiru's torso was leaned up against Haruka's and her head rested on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka snaked her arm around Michiru and held her in a loving embrace and Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist in return.

"You know, disgusting as it is, I must admit that it is convenient for the two freaks to be attracted to one another. We have a highly effective collateral if one raises a ruckus." The woman smirked, crossing her arms and stepping up beside Katashi.

Haruka's symbol pulsated with her rage and she let loose a highly colorful and imaginative string of phrases at the couple. However, she was very careful not to make any threatening gestures, for Michiru's sake. Her voice steadily rose until the winged teen was fairly screaming curses and phrases that would have blistered battle steel and make a sailor blanch.

"Such crude and rude words…Tenoh was it? A lady shouldn't use such language in the presence of her superiors. What would your parents think?" a general asked, his voice reminiscent of a nanny scolding her charge. Haruka heard him and cut off her tirade to laugh scathingly.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them? They're the ones I'm using such language at." Haruka shot back harshly, glaring up at Katashi and Rin Wakahisa, her biological parents. She wasn't as mad at Rin, who mainly only ignored Haruka as a child, whereas Katashi had been cruel, mentally abusive and occasionally physically abusive as well until they had left Haruka ten years ago.

All but Haruka, Katashi, and Rin are shocked by Haruka's words. Michiru embraced her soulmate tighter, sensing the taller girl's hatred, bitterness, anger and grief via their soulbond. She sent a wave of love and acceptance into Ruka, hoping to comfort her some. Haruka squeezed Michi gently and sent a wave of love and gratitude back to her teal haired soulmate.

The military men, guards and two brothers were string at the older couple in front of them. Katashi shrugged his shoulders, wincing in pain as the motion reopened his wound.

"We never thought the freak we had given life to would ever come to any use to us. She took the last name of the couple who raised her as her own." he added, seeing Takuma open his mouth. The scientist closed his moth and nodded in comprehension. The men nodded and one even chuckled.

"Well, Tenoh, Kaioh, which is it going to be? Spies or experiments? It's your choice." Rin demanded, getting back on topic. Both teens glared at her then the rest of the people in the room for good measure.

They put their heads together and moved their lips like they were whispering to each other. In reality they were mindspeaking, but both wanted to keep as many of their other powers a secret for as long as they could.

_:Well, Michi? What do you think we should do? Go with the spies option and then try to escape later or try and make a break for now?:_

_:Wait and look for a better opportunity to escape. So go with the spy option for now. You tell them, and I'll just scowl and nod. Just make sure your tone is surly and grudging enough, Ruka.:_ Michiru reminded her lover.

_You got it lover.:_ Haruka and Michiru looked into each other's eyes and nodded, slowly and dejectedly.



"Fine, we choose the spy option." Haruka spat resentfully at her parents and the military men both, her face set in a scowl. Michiru mimicked Haruka's face as she silently glared at everyone in the room (other than Haruka of course).

"Wonderful. Now that we know you are going to be cooperative, we can move you to a more comfortable location." Rin stated coldly and mockingly. Haruka ignored this remark, but stood up at one of the guard's command. However, when two guards made to pick up Michiru Haruka snarled viciously at them.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her, you bastards! _I'll_ carry her, thank you very much!" she growled as she stooped down and picked Michiru up bridal style. Michiru glared at the guards and wrapped her arms around Haruka's shoulders. Rin flaps a hand as if to say 'whatever' so the guards don't react. They just surround the lovers.

"It's nice to know that the winged freak can lift, carry and fly with someone in her arms if need be." One of the military men commented, watching the two teens, while Takuma and Shinobu smirked. Michiru and Haruka both shot sullen glares first at the speaker and then at the two brothers. Rin gestures for the teens to follow her and the group leaves the room. Haruka heard Katashi start speaking before the door closed behind her.

"Why don't you all come to my study and we can get into the fine print of—" the door cut off the rest of Katashi's sentence. The group continued until they reached their destination. It was a high walled, open aired patio. The walls were plain concrete and about seven feet tall.

To one side of the patio, there was a large sunken pool. In one corner, there was a padded area with a blanket like net over it, clear a bed for Michiru. There were lawn chairs, several hassocks, and a bed in a corner. Plants were tastefully arranged around the room and Haruka saw that there was a retractable, clear roof for foul weather. The group walked into the room, and both teens took in their surroundings quickly and thoroughly.

"I even filled the pool with sea water and provided seating and bedding suited to the both of you. Aren't we the most gracious, accommodating hosts?" Rin asked with false sweetness. Michiru stared coldly at her, while Haruka merely growled. "Put her down at the pool's edge, Tenoh." Rin then commanded. This order was emphasized by a guard pointing his loaded gun at the back of Haruka's head.

"Do as she says Ruka." Michiru said quietly in Haruka's ear, seeing the gun. Haruka scowled but set her soulmate down gently at the edge of the pool. She then stood up and faced Rin.

"Okay, either you remove this harness, or I'll cut it off with my powers. I'm about to go insane due to not being able to stretch my wings." Haruka growled. Now that she had called attention to them, everyone in the room could see the involuntary spasms that her wings were making, trying to open.

"Fine, but there is one matter to take care of first." the guard whose gun was pointed at Haruka's head now almost touched her temple as another guard dragged a water proof chain from the pool. Michiru could see that the chain was tethered at the bottom of the pool and was long enough that she would have free range of movement in the pool.

Rin bent down and unlocked the manacle, which was the perfect size for encircling the base of Michiru's tail, just before her fin began. Another guard ordered Michiru to present her tail, which she did, as Haruka still had a gun pointed at her head. Rin then clasped it around said part of Michiru's body and locked it.

The procedure was repeat with Haruka, except the chain was tether to the ground beside the pool, was long enough to give her free range of movement around the patio, and the manacle 

was clasped around Haruka's neck, which it fit perfectly around. The guards and Rin then backed up, though all five men keep their guns trained on Michiru.

"Okay, Tenoh, you can cut your bindings now." Rin said, and Haruka was quick to respond. Calling up a small blade of wind, the teen backed up and faced the group then cut the straps binding her wings closed.

The six foot long appendages unfurled and snapped open rapidly as Haruka let out an audible sigh of relief. After thoroughly stretching her wings and flapping them a few time for good measure, Haruka refolded them.

"You will be escorted to the restroom as needed, and meals will be brought to you. Any sign of your powers, resistance or suspicious behavior will result in one or more of the guards firing upon your collateral." Rin stated. Then, without another word, she left the room.

One guard went to each corner and the fifth now stood in front of the door, all five alert for any sign of resistance.

**HB here: whew! I had to really force myself to get the rest of this chapter done. Sorry about breaking my promise to have had it up by the end of last week. It's up now, so don't complain.**

**Sorry if there are grammar mistakes or anything. Let me know if there are. I got writer's block pretty bad right after I posted chapter 12, but I was able to force myself to write because I basically already had this part written, all I really had to do was type it. Which always tries my patience, cause I'm a slow typist.**

**No promises for when the next chapter will be up. I've got college and other crap to worry about. And I may get writer's block again. Btw a huge thank you to maki4will! She's going to be doing a fanart of Haruka and Michiru from this very fic! Yay! It will be the first time anyone will have done an art based off of one of my fics!**

**Can't think of anything else to say. That and I'm tired and need to get to bed. I've got chem lab tomorrow, karate class, an hour long app, a quick meeting with two of my fellow church members, and a huge ass chem. test to study for, which is this Friday! Oh and I need to study for a Japanese quiz that's Friday as well. whine whimper moan**

**Ja ne!**

**Honest Beauty**


	14. Escape

Chapter 14: Escape

Two days, and no escape attempts or suspicious behavior, later Katashi entered the room.

"We have finished negotiations and signed the deal. The two of you will be transported via helicopter to the military base about forty miles out to sea from here. The helicopter will be here in fifteen minutes." He stated shortly, looking at the two teens' faces to gauge their reactions.

Haruka was scowling at him, no surprise, but he saw a sense of defeat in her strangely colored eyes. Nodding in satisfaction, Katashi turned his gaze at Michiru. Her face reflected fear and defeat. Nodding one final time, the older man left the room, once again leaving Haruka and Michiru in solely the presence of the five guards that watched them constantly.

_:Well?:_ Haruka thought at her soulmate.

_:I think we should escape on the ride over there. They'll be alert for attempts here and while they're loading us. And it'll be virtually impossible to break away from the base without one of us getting seriously injured. How we manage to escape will be up to you. You're better at forming a workable plan on the spot than me.:_ Michiru sent back.

_:And you're better at planning in advance, Michi.:_ Haruka sent with a small smile that she hid from the guards. A few minutes later both women were escorted to the restroom and back in preparation for the flight. Soon after that both women heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter approaching. They heard it land on the building's helicopter pad just as Rin came through the door.

"Time to leave, 'ladies'." She said coldly as the guards aimed their guns at the two teens. The older woman then came forward and unlocked first Michiru then Haruka. Backing up she spoke again. "Let's go."

By now the guards knew better than to try and pick up Michiru. Haruka tended to get very angry and step between her soulmate and the guards with a rather intimidating growl and stare. So they allowed Haruka to scoop Michiru into her arms without a fuss. The guards ringed the soulmates and Rin led the way out of the patio.

Both women had their best masks on. To anyone who looked into their eyes or at their face would see only fear, anger and defeat. Nobody would see conspiracy or hope in either teen's eyes. Haruka let her wings and shoulder sag ever so slightly as she paced bare foot down the carpeted hallway. Michiru just buried her face in Haruka's chest and let her shoulders and tail sag.

Both blinked in the early morning sunlight as they emerged from the building onto the helicopter pad. There they saw Katashi talking with a man that was obviously the pilot. Other than the pilot there were two others, one that looked to be a copilot and one seemed to be a guard.

Takuma was there as well just climbing out of the cargo area. Seeing the two teens he grinned and motioned for Rin to bring them over. She did so nodding her head politely to the biologist before leaving to join her husband.

"Now then, I've had them installing special travelling arrangement for the two of you. As well as installing a device that prevents you from using your powers. Including your healing powers. So I suggest you two don't act up in any way." He smirked and steeped out of the way.

The guards escorted the two inside the cargo area, where there was a wall mounted seat with a harness style seat belt over it at one end, and at the other end there was a similar setup, except that there was an open compartment sunk into the wall where a human's back would rest. 

Haruka and Michiru didn't over look the presence of a spray bottle filled with water, clearly meant for Michiru.

"Put her on the seat over there, Tenoh." Takuma had followed the group inside the large cargo hold. Haruka frowned sullenly, but slowly obeyed the man's order. After Michiru was sitting on the seat, Haruka started to back away, but Michiru suddenly shot her hands up to grip either side of Haruka's head.

Guns were quickly raised and cocked, but Michiru merely pulled Haruka's lips down to meet her own in a fiery desperate kiss. Haruka returned full force, wrapping her arms around Michiru's upper torso as Michiru's encircled Haruka's neck. Haruka was tempted to use her wings to block the other's view of them, but didn't, knowing that the guards would interpret that as a sign of rebellion.

The two soulmates were lost in each other and their kiss until large hands grabbed Haruka's shoulders and yanked her away from Michiru.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff." Takuma drawled as he continued to pull Haruka away from Michiru. Their outstretched fingers brushed each other's until a guard batted them away and secured the harness across Michiru's front, locking it via a small padlock.

Takuma came around to Haruka's front and continued to push her back, since she was in a daze from the kiss. Or so it seemed to everyone but Michiru, who knew that it was all a very good act. Haruka kept her eyes locked on Michiru's until she felt the seat edge touch the back of her knees. Takuma then pushed her down so she was sitting on the seat. Then Haruka turned her gaze to Takuma and her immediate surroundings.

"Put your wings back into the cavity, Tenoh and arrange them in a comfortable manner for you. One that you can keep for about an hour roughly." Takuma ordered, taking his hands from Haruka's shoulders finally. Haruka scowled but did so, tucking her wings into the cavity and opened her wings halfway. She couldn't open them completely; the cavity was too small for that.

A guard took Takuma's place while the biologist went over to a wall panel. The guard made sure that Haruka didn't move while Takuma press a short series of buttons. The hidden panels covering the cavity then started to close, meeting behind the middle of Haruka's back. The two panels fit together had a hole just the right shape and size to fit around the base of Haruka's wings comfortably. Haruka heard two mechanic clicks sound, obviously locking the two plates together.

They placed no locking harness around her. Instead Haruka found that she had arms rest to either side of her that she could grip to balance herself.

"Clever isn't it?" Takuma asked and then turned to the military guard that was to stay in the cargo hold with the two teens. "The spray bottle is for Kaioh if her tail starts to dry out. I'm not sure how fast that can happen, though." He continued. Turning to Michiru he spoke again. "Just tell the gentleman if you need you tail sprayed Kaioh." He said brusquely.

_:Perfect!:_ Haruka mindsent to Michiru, both careful to keep their expressions sullen and hopeless.

_:I'll get him distracted by spraying my tail…:_

_:And I'll turn human, sneak up on him and knock him out!:_ Haruka finished for Michiru. The guards then trooped out of the cargo hold, Takuma nodded mockingly once to each teen then followed. The soldier stood with one hand on a safety strap and one hand on his holstered gun.



The cargo door was pulled shut, leaving the three in darkness for a second before lights flicker to life. Both teens heard the blades and engine start up and the helicopter lift into the air. Haruka involuntarily clutched her armrests while Michiru clutched the sides of her seat.

_:Okay, it official. I don't like flying in manmade objects.:_ Haruka sent to Michiru.

_:Neither do I.:_ Michiru responded as they waited for the helicopter to finish rising and start moving forward.

The trip was very quiet and boring. The guard never relaxed however.

_:Okay, I can sense the ocean below us.:_

_:And it's been about twenty minutes. Time for action Michi.:_

_:Got it. The panels will lock the light right?:_

_:Yeah and I'll covertly raise my hand to cover my symbol.:_

_:All right. Here I go.:_ Michiru sent and leaned forward slightly. The guard looked at her, but Michiru's attention was on her tail, which she was rubbing and scratching like it itched.

"What's your problem?" the guard asked.

"My tail's dry and itching. Would you hand the spray bottle to me?"

"No but I'll spray you. So you don't try to throw it at me when you're done." The guard responded and caught Michiru's quickly hidden disappointment. Her grinned and aimed the spray bottle at her tail, which did look rather dry.

As Michiru moved her tail to get the water she need it most and continued to keep the guard preoccupied, Haruka concentrated. She felt her symbol warm beneath her palm and her bones become heavier. She then felt her wings melt into her back and froze the transformation, keeping her link to her powers.

Quietly she slipped off the seat and crept closer to the guard's exposed back. Remembering a little trick that Hiroshi had taught her. She swiftly used her fingers to jab several key pressure points in the man's neck, instantly rendering him unconscious. Hooking her hands under his armpits, she lowered his limp body down to the ground gently as to not make a sound.

Haruka looked up to find that Michiru was in the process of transforming. Like Haruka, Michiru froze that transformation halfway through, so she kept the link to her powers. Haruka snagged the key from the guard's waist and unlocked her soulmate. Michiru climbed off the seat, blushing slightly at her lack of dress. Both knelt on the floor by the latch to the cargo door. Haruka went over the plan with Michiru.

Michiru nodded then looked down at the clouds below them and gulped. She climbed into her soulmate's arms and reverted as Haruka copied her.

_:Just bury your face in my shoulder when I jump. And whatever happens, __don't scream__.:_

_:Got it. I love you.:_

_:I love you, Michi.:_ Haruka replied and jumped out of the helicopter, keeping her wings tucked tight to her body and Michiru secure in her arms. She felt Michiru tremble and her arms spasm around her neck and heard Michiru's small whimper of fear as she dove sharply down to the ocean head first.

With her first eyelids covering her eyes, Haruka clearly saw the ocean as they broke through the cloud cover. Carefully Haruka extended her wings slowing their descent and leveling out. She looked above her to check for the helicopter and found it in the form of a rapidly shrinking dot in the sky above her. After dropping a couple hundred feet more Haruka mindspoke to Michiru.

_:Get ready Michi I'm dropping you in a minute. Get ready.: _She warned the girl in her arms.

_:Okay.:_ she replied and unwound her arms from Haruka neck and turning to face down towards the ocean instead of to Haruka's chest.

_:Three, two, one, go!:_ Haruka released Michiru, allowing her to fall to the deep waters below. As soon as her soulmate left her arms Haruka turned invisible. Looking up to make sure the helicopter wasn't coming back, Haruka went into a circle flying pattern. Waiting for Michiru's mindsend.

Michiru felt Haruka's arms release her and her body start dropping. Michiru opened her eyes and twisted in midair, going into a dive position. She hit the water, hardly making a splash. As she felt the cold water envelope her, Michiru nudged her power, becoming invisible. Slowing down, Michiru swam back near the surface.

_:Ruka! I'm ready to go!:_ she sent.

Haruka hadn't been lazing around while Michiru had oriented herself. She had risen high enough to look over the surrounding area and used her keen sense of sight to figure out the way. To her right, she distantly saw the cliffs that her house was build on.

_:Ruka! I'm ready to go!:_ Haruka heard in her mind.

_:Alright I've figured out the way to go. I'm going to show which way to go.:_

_:How?:_

_:Like this.:_ Haruka replied and sent a blue tinted swirl of air down into the water where she guessed Michiru was. She made the wind (now bubbles) form an arrow in the water, pointing in the right direction.

_:Got it. Let's go!:_ Michiru sent and both took off, travelling at their top speeds, which were almost the speed of sound.

It took them about twenty minutes to reach their destination. Both had wandered off course or had been slightly off course once or twice, and once they reached the cliffs the two women had to slow down to find the house (or in Michiru's case the cave that led to the tunnel.)

They met inside the house. With not much conversation they gathered their belongings and prepared to leave. Michiru had long since moved everything she wished to keep from her house to Haruka's so she didn't need to go to her house.

They loaded everything into Hiroshi's SUV. Hiroshi had taught Haruka to drive it, even though Haruka had stated that she'd never be able to use the skills. She was glad now that Hiroshi had insisted upon her learning anyway. Haruka sighed about the piano, but didn't try to bring it.

"We can buy another piano once we find a new home." Michiru said understandingly. Haruka nodded. Both had been steadily draining their bank accounts and transferring it to other banks under a different identity.

"Yeah. But I'm going to have to be very careful about driving. I don't have a license and the tags are expired on the SUV. We're going to have to get a new car and licenses once we get where we're going."

"And get rid of the SUV. Your parents could track us if they think to check the house and realize the SUV if gone." Both nodded and finished loading the last of their belongings. Both remained silence as they locked up and shut off lights. They climbed in the car and started driving away.

"Wait Haruka. I have an idea." Michiru said as Haruka stopped the car.



"What?"

"Use your wind powers to warp the air around the license so people won't know exactly what the number is and the expiration date." Haruka smiled warmly at Michiru for her cleverness and nodded. A moment later Haruka spoke.

"Okay, go check the plate. See if that's good enough." Michiru nodded and got out.

_:Perfect.:_

_:Alright, get back in here, please.:_ Michiru response was to slip into her seat and buckle back up. Haruka then drove off, neither teen looking back once.

**HB here: Alright I'm on spring break now and I'm at my aunt's house right now, visiting. And obviously I've lost my writer's block (for now). Hope you like the chapter.**

**Guess what? I may be going to Japan for three weeks this summer! I'm so excited! And I now have three stripes in karate. My next test will be for my green belt! Yay!**

**I actually got this chapter done Easter Sunday evening but I didn't have access to the internet so I had to wait until now.**

**I just finished watching my latest anime, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, on YouTube. All 44 episodes. It's pretty good. And because I'm silly, I've thought of a fanfic for KKJ too. I'll eventually put the plot up on my profile along with my other fanfic plots.**

**Can't think of anything else right now.**

**Ja ne!**

**Honest Beauty**


	15. New Life

Chapter 15: New Life

They drove all night, heading to Tokyo. Their reasons for going to Tokyo were obvious: largest city, easy to lose track of two people in, places to get new identities etc. Michiru made Haruka pull over once near three in the morning.

"Ruka if you don't, you're going to fall asleep behind the wheel. Then where will we be?" Michiru asked pragmatically as Haruka took the exit that led to the nearest rest stop. Haruka, who had deep circles under her eyes, nodded.

"We'll be in a ditch or worse. I got it." They pulled into the farthest parking spot in the lot. They went to the restroom then returned to the car. Haruka slept while Michiru kept watch.

A few hours later, Michiru woke Haruka. She turned back human and drove while Michiru slept, a blanket covering her lap and tail. A few hours later they reached the outskirts of Tokyo.

Quietly they entered the city, finding a small motel to stay at. Then, as they continued to mask the cars tags, both teens searched for the establishment they needed. Some place where they could get new identities, records and fake IDs.

On the third day in Tokyo, Michiru spotted a small shop sign with the words 'Time and Space Records' on it. Both felt that they had finally found the right place and decided to enter it. Both women kept their guards up, but were careful to conceal it.

They were greeted by a tall man that was obviously a secretary of sorts. He looked to be in his mid-twenties with dark skin, black hair and eyes. His plaque read 'Kara Nori'. He looked up as they came in and smiled in such a reassuring manner that both women relaxed a little.

"Welcome. I assume you are here for Meioh-san's…unique record access?" the man asked as the two approached his desk.

"Yes we are Kara-san. Do we need to make an appointment or does Meioh-san do walk ins?" Michiru asked politely.

"Not normally, but seeing how we had a cancellation for this time block, I should be able to get you two in. just moment." Kara-san said, rising from his seat and heading for a hallway to his left. "Take a seat please." He called as he turned the corner.

Warily the soulmates sat in the chairs provided and waited. A minute or so later Kara-san returned followed by a woman. She was just as dark skinned as Kara with black hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled as Haruka and Michiru rose to their feet.

"Please follow me, we'll talk in my office." She said, her rich voice warm and soothing. She turned and walked away, and Haruka and Michiru followed her to her spacious office, closing the door behind them at the woman's gesture.

"Take a seat, my appointments can take a while." The woman said. As they did so, she smiled and spoke again. "My name is Meioh Setsuna. What can I do for you today? My office is soundproof so don't worry." The two soulmate glanced at each other and silently decided that they trusted this woman.

"We need some help, Meioh-san. My name is Tenoh Haruka and this is Kaioh Michiru. We need new names, records, bank account identity changes, IDs everything. And we need a way to get rid of a vehicle quietly without its expired tags being known." Haruka said quietly, her teal eyes shining from under her sandy blonde bangs.

"Please call me Setsuna and I can do all of that. Will you need passports?" at their headshake she continued. "Well this is going to take a while, so get comfortable and let me work my magic." Setsuna gestured to her computer and started typing.



It took about two hours before Setsuna was finished. In that time, Kara-san, who insisted for them to call him Nori got them refreshments, a new vehicle with valid tags, a list of affordable apartments and fetched their SUV from the motel parking garage. Both were tired and relieved when the process was over.

Haruka and Michiru were impressed by Setsuna's thoroughness and helpfulness. She even consulted them on whether or not they liked the names she had picked out for them.

"Well, it's been a pleasure working with you two ladies. You can pay Nori the fee on your way out. Here are your IDs and other important paperwork." Setsuna said handing two packets over with cards on top of them. Both thanked the tall woman sincerely before walking out to pay Nori the surprisingly modest fee.

"Have a good day Aoino Sora-san, Kogamono Umi-san." He said with a small smile, nodding first to Haruka then Michiru. Both bowed and left, getting into their new car and heading to the nearest apartment complex Setsuna had recommended.

After several stops the lovers found the apartment they were looking for. The signed the lease and moved in two days later. Haruka, now Sora, who always had a knack for mechanics, had found a job at the region's most respected racing track. Michiru had gone to the nearby park to paint when a man came up and saw her painting.

He offered to buy the piece on the spot. She agreed and he gave her his business card. He turned out to be Machida Daisuke, an art collector that also acted as agents for artists who were looking to sell their work. Soon Michiru had set up a contract with Machida-san and was pulling in the money.

One day after a race about two months after Haruka had gotten her job, she had snuck the spare racing bike that she had been assigned to work on out onto the deserted track. Haruka knew that she could get into trouble for riding the racing team's property without permission, but ever since Haruka first had seen the racer who's team she was on running practice laps, she had been dying to try it for herself.

She had observed how the racers today had moved and was confident that she could duplicate it. So ignoring the fact that she had never even learned to ride a bicycle, Haruka threw her leg over the motorcycle and started the engine.

Revving the engine, Haruka took off. The first minute she took it slow, learning the ins and outs of riding. She had a few problems figuring the right balance and nearly crashed, but was able to recover. By the time she was halfway around the track Haruka had pushed the bike to its top speed, laughing in exhilaration as the wind blew back her bangs and whistled past her ears.

_It's almost like flying. I love this!_ Haruka thought as she completed a third lap. But as she approached the finish line a fourth time, Haruka felt her heart drop to her shoes as she spotted someone standing in the middle of the track. As she drew closer, Haruka cursed in her mind.

_Damn that's the manager of the team. Oh I'm so in deep shit._ Haruka thought gloomily as she decelerated and stopped beside her boss, he eyes watering from the high speeds she had been going at.

She turned the engine off, put the kickstand down and climbed off, facing the manager, Suzuki Ichirou, square in the eye.

"Well, Aoino Sora-san, isn't it?" Haruka nodded stiffly. "I think we need to talk. Put up the bike and come to my office. Don't be slow about it either." The older man walked away as 

Haruka did as she was told. A few minutes later she knocked on Suzuki-san's door and was bid to enter.

"Tell me, Aoino-san, was that your first time riding a motorcycle?" Haruka winced as the seated manager turned around.

"Yes sir. First time riding anything with two wheels." She replied, keeping her gaze at the wall behind Suzuki's chair.

"You're kidding." Suzuki said flatly, disbelief coloring his tone.

"No I'm not sir." Haruka replied evenly.

"That's amazing! You must be a natural then! This is great!" Haruka, startled looked down at her grinning boss.

"Sir?!" she asked.

"Betsu-san just informed me that he was retiring this afternoon." Suzuki said, naming the racer for Suzuki's team. "I was trying to think of how I was going to find another racer when I saw you sneak out the motorcycle and ride it. This is perfect!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"Sir are you saying that you want me to race for your team? Even though I'm a woman?" Haruka asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Aoino-san. Gender doesn't matter when you've got talent like yours. Do you want the position?"

"Of course sir! Thank you very much Suzuki-san!" Haruka said, feeling like she was floating. They shook on it and got the paperwork done quickly.

"I want you out here on the track at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning for practice Aoino-san. We've got a race in two weeks and I want you to be in it." Haruka nodded and left to go home.

Michiru was delighted with Haruka's news. She was glad Haruka had found something she enjoyed as much as Michiru enjoyed painting. Haruka looked around their apartment, seeing the home she always had wanted and finally had.

A piano, not a grand but still good, was against one wall with Michiru's violin case on top of it. They had started recording their music and we're about to release their first album under their 'group' name of Ocean's Wind. It was titled 'Voices' and many people had preordered it after Michiru and Haruka played some of the songs at local concert hall.

"I'm so glad, Haruka. You'll get me a good seat right? I want to watch you beat all the guys and see you fly without your wings." Haruka chuckled and sat on their loveseat next to Michiru.

"You're such a poet Michi. Yes I'll book you the best seat available." Haruka tucked Michiru's head under her chin and Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.

"It's been almost three months since we arrived. Look how much we've accomplished." Michiru sighed gesturing to their cozy home.

"Yeah, we both have a true home and family again. And great jobs that we love." Haruka added the last sentence as an afterthought. Michiru giggled and snuggled into Haruka's embrace.

The morning of the race dawned clear and warm for late October. Both dressed and put on their concealer. They left their apartment and arrived at the racetrack at eight thirty. Michiru went to her seat after kissing Haruka for good luck.



Haruka went to her garage to give her bike one last go-over. Suzuki came by just as she was finishing.

"Morning, Sora. Ready for the race?" her manager asked jovially. Haruka smiled and looked up.

"Yes sir."

"I'll bet. Especially after that little good luck kiss from your girl." Suzuki said slyly as Haruka blanched. "Oh don't worry Sora, I don't mind relationships like yours. A cousin of mine is like that in fact. Just do your best today okay?"

"I will sir." Haruka paused then continued in a lower tone. "Ichirou, I heard Saitou Hayato is competing today."

"Yes, and he's notorious for cheating. Watch out for him and stay well ahead of him. He's not above trying to sabotage other racers." The older man cautioned Haruka. She nodded and headed to her changing room to suit up in her navy blue racing suit.

Half an hour later Haruka was on the track, dark blue helmet under her arm and standing beside her bike, like the other eleven racers, all of whom were men. None of them realized that Haruka was a girl and she felt no need to correct them.

Instead she scanned the crowd for Michiru. Finding her Haruka waved with her free hand. Michiru waved back and Haruka could see Michiru blow a kiss her way. The next minute Haruka heard the whistle signifying three minutes till the start of the race.

She put her helmet on, as much as she hated the thing and mounted her dark blue bike. She waited patiently for the time to pass, observing her opponents in the meantime. She saw Saitou two places down from her in a garishly bright orange suit on a matching bike.

Turning her attention forward Haruka saw the countdown clock read one minute. A flag waved and Haruka started up her engine as did the others. The countdown reached ten seconds and Haruka felt the thrill of the race rush through her body.

Then the light turned green and Haruka took off, easily pulling ahead of the others. The race was fairly short so a few minutes later, Haruka was coming up the final stretch, the finish line dead ahead of her.

Then from the corner of her eye, Haruka saw Saitou come almost even with her. Haruka opened the throttle and pushed her speed a bit more, determined to win. She saw Saitou press a concealed button on his bike and he shot ahead of her.

_Oh no you don't, you cheating bastard!_ Haruka thought and smirked. She concentrated, changing her bones back to her natural hollow one. With the sudden decrease in her weight, the bike underneath her was easily able to catch up to Saitou.

As she passed him, Haruka flashed him the finger quickly before leaving him in the proverbial dust. Seconds later Haruka crossed the finish line in first place. She slowed down, changing her bones back to human ones as she did so. The other quickly joined her including Saitou, who looked pissed beyond belief.

Seeing Michiru cheering in the stands, Haruka pulled of her helmet and waved to her as the mechanics swarmed the track, taking the bikes to their respective pit stops. Haruka looked up to see Michiru racing across the track and tossed her helmet to one of her mechanics. She then ran to meet her soulmate.

Haruka swept Michiru into her arms and spun her around. Then she put Michiru back on her feet and proceeded to kiss her, Michiru retuning the kiss twofold. The smaller teen wrapped 

her arms around Haruka as Haruka cupped her face and the others on the track laughed, whistled and clapped.

The referees stormed the field then and confronted Saitou about the illegal booster he had used. His bike was confiscated and he was put in cuffs.

"Hey wait a minute! Aren't you going to arrest Aoino too? He managed to pass me while I was using the booster, he must have had one too!" Saitou shouted angrily.

"We've already checked Aoino-san's bike. There was nothing illegal on or in it anywhere." One man said as they took him away. Suzuki then came out onto the track to get Haruka.

"Sora, come on. You need to come accept the trophy!" he shouted. Haruka nodded and walked over to the platform, arm in arm with Michiru. She accepted the gold cup from the officials and held it aloft as newsies snapped photos of her.

"Hey that's Kogamono Umi, the painter!" one newsie shouted and the others turned their cameras to the auburn haired beauty. Michiru blushed and stood closer to Haruka but smiled and waved all the same.

Later after Haruka had changed out of her suit and into regular clothes, she and Michiru were headed back to their car when both realized they need to make a pit stop. When they came out, the other racers, minus Saitou were waiting for them.

"So Tarou did see right." One rumbled, menacingly. Haruka frowned.

"What the hell is you guys' problem?"

"You are, Aoino Sora. You're a woman!" one accused loudly.

"I never said I was male. You just assumed I was. 'Sora' can be a boy's or a girl's name after all." Haruka said coolly.

"You beat us. Now you pay the price for having the audacity to beat men in a men's world." Another said as all ten rushed Haruka. The tall teen sighed in annoyance and sprang into action, Michiru right behind her.

Less than two minutes later, all ten men were flat on the ground, nursing their wounds. Haruka grinned and dusted her hands as Michiru straightened her clothes. They clapped hands in victory then walked away hand in hand. Shortly they were in their car and headed home.

**HB here: alright I give you the third to last chapter! Two more to go then I'm done. To those who have read my fic The End…or is it the Beginning? Will recognize the two people from Time and Space Records. Those who haven't will recognize only one person.**

**I kicked my writer's block's ass out of my way for a couple reasons. 1. It was annoying me. 2. My muse was ready to kill me. 3. I've started and finished another one-shot fic, this one based on Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. My muse has flatly told me that if I post it before I finish this one, she'll kill me.**

**(PS the new fic's called 'Chiaki's Promise: I WILL Protect Maron!')**

**In other news. I won't be able to go to Japan (I got accepted but I realized that I just don't have the money). Throws a temper tantrum then cries. Oh well.**

**Started a new quarter and I'm retaking calculus. And I'm doing much better this time round. I got a much better teacher this time, and it makes all the difference in the world!**

**Can't think of anything else to say. So until next update!**

**Ja ne!**


	16. Trap

Chapter 16: Trap

A week later the couple received a request from Tokyo General Hospital, asking for them to perform at their annual charity ball that was in two weeks. They would be paid, of course and it would boost the sales of their music immensely.

"What do you think, Ruka?" Michiru asked, looking again at the letter. Her soulmate frowned in thought.

"I think it's safe. I don't think Tokyo General have any connections to Wakahisa Enterprises, nor are the Wakahisas on the guest list. I think we should Michi." The auburn woman nodded her head and called the provided number to tell them of their acceptance.

Two weeks later saw them preparing for the big night. Haruka was in the process of putting on her midnight blue tuxedo on as Michiru arranged her auburn curls to her satisfaction. Haruka helped Michiru climb into her formal teal halter dress.

The dress only came to just above her knees, showing off her shapely legs. Michiru put on her jewelry and shoes before inspecting Haruka and adjusting her bow tie minutely. They both then sat down to do their make-up.

Haruka didn't do anything fancy, just enough to cover her symbol. Michiru used a bit more, but the finished product still looked natural enough, which was the desired effect. Michiru slid her violin into its case and Haruka picked it up as they donned their coats against the chilly November afternoon.

They pulled up to their assigned parking spot ten minutes later. They enter the main lobby and were directed to the ballroom they would be performing in. the stage was already set up and a grand piano and music stand were waiting, along with a stool for Michiru and bench for Haruka.

The stage also had camera trained on it from several different angle to then be projected onto several different screens set up against the walls. The soulmates set up and started rehearsing.

Later the hosts of the ball came by to check on them and to let them know that the first guest would be arriving in half an hour. Haruka and Michiru then ate a light dinner and waited for the time to pass.

The ball was well underway, with a huge turnout. Haruka and Michiru were almost done with their latest set, singing a duet to piano and violin accompaniment. The song they were singing was on their album 'Voices', though not a single.

They finished the piece with a flourish, taking their bows as the audience applauded enthusiastically. As they were rising from their bows, both felt a thrill of fear and premonition. They glanced up as armed and formally clad men surrounded the stage.

Michiru backed up into Haruka's comforting embrace as Haruka tightened her grip around her soulmate. Michiru's violin was on the stool.

_:Play innocent?:_ Haruka sent her eyes taking in the situation quickly.

_:Play innocent.:_ Michiru confirmed as both kept confused and slightly frightened expression on their faces. Michiru decided to play the part of damsel in distress while Haruka would be the braver one.

"What's going on here? I thought this was a ball not an ambush." Haruka put a little bit of humor in her voice, though keeping it mostly puzzled as Michiru looked around with wide eyes. Haruka was hard put to keep her mask up a second later, but she managed to continue pulling off their ruse.



"Don't play dumb, Haruka, Michiru." The cruel, superior voice of Katashi Wakahisa rang out. Haruka and Michiru slowly turned around with even more puzzled expressions to see Katashi in a plain black tuxedo and Rin beside him in a scarlet sheath dress.

"Who are you taking to, sir?" this time it was Michiru who spoke. "My name is Kogamono Umi, and this is Aoino Sora." She continued. A mocking laugh sound to their right.

"Sure you are. And I'm Santa Claus!" Shinobu's derisive voice said as the soulmate turn to face him. He pressed a button on the side of the stage and there was suddenly a shimmering force field sprang into existence around and above the stage.

"Useful little invention of mine don't you think?" Takuma asked facetiously.

"The owner of Tokyo General owed me a favor, so he was perfectly willing to set the two of you up into this trap." Rin supplied, answering the soulmate's unasked question.

"What the hell is going on here?" one man asked from the crowd.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Haruka retorted, glancing at her parents and the two brothers. By now both were playing the innocent-but-pissed act.

"Did you honestly think that the only thing watching you was that guard? I had several hidden cameras installed in that cargo hold. It was easy enough to guess who you were, even with the different hair colors." The soulmates eyes widened at Katashi's statement.

They abruptly dropped their innocent pose, getting back to back in defensive crouches. Michiru kicked off her heels and Haruka loosened her bowtie. The audience was shocked by the change in the couple, and began to murmur in speculation to each other. Takuma then held up a curious machine. He grinned and moved closer to the stage.

"Wondering what this is?" he asked then continued, not giving the soulmates time to answer. "This is a machine that emits a wide beam of the same energy that your transformation magic does. So in other words this little baby can force you to revert to normal bodies or transform you into your human guises." Haruka and Michiru blanched as whispered flew through the cloud at the mention of 'normal bodies' and 'human guises'

"Of course, the transformation will probably be a bit more painful than when you do, for the change is made to you, rather than by you. That and your bodies will most likely fight the transformation, but hey, that's not my concern." Takuma said as Shinobu held the machine and Takuma pressed a few buttons, first on the stage to dissipate the force field, then on the machine itself.

Haruka and Michiru couldn't see the beam but they felt it, starting as a weak, slightly stinging continuous wave, but steadily increasing in force and pain. They couldn't bring up their shields without reverting, and they found that they could neither move once the beam started nor could they voluntarily transform back to their natural forms.

The pain suddenly increased exponentially as the machine reached full power. Both soulmates scream in agony. Haruka fell forward to land on her hands and knees as Michiru fell first onto her side then back.

Haruka fell to her hands and knees, still screaming in pain as the energy cut through her to target her bones first. it felt like acid was eating away the insides of her bones as they reverted back to her naturally hollow ones.

Then the energy swept from her still aching bones to her back, where her wings were then forcibly brought back into existence, ripping her clothes in the process. Her symbol felt as though it were on fire as her powers came rushing through her abused body, searing her mind until it settled.



Then they was the fairly mild pain of her other set of eyelids return and Haruka opened them both. Looking up through tears of pain, Haruka could see that her bangs were once again their natural off-white.

Michiru managed to fall onto her side first rather than on her back and head. She was screaming in pain but it only made the pain worse as acidic energy washed into her lungs, hovering there. Her lungs felt on fire for a moment then the energy moved down to her legs.

She felt the pain of her legs fusing together to form her tail acutely while her hips shrank. Her symbol burned briefly but agonizingly, and then her powers came rushing back, bring with them a wave of pain. Her eyes seared for a moment as her second pair of eyelids came back.

She laid there and slowly opened her streaming eyes. She turned her head slightly to see that her hair was once again teal.

The cameras still trained on them and still projecting onto the walls caught every second of it. So the audience was able to see the back of Haruka's tuxedo bulge then rip as her wings were painfully brought back into existence. And they were able to see Michiru's legs fuse into her tail.

The audience gasped in shock as the two teens' screams faded into groans and their hair colors changed. Haruka's wings, which had been outstretched, folded wearily up against her back as she tumbled onto her side, eyes dull with pain as she panted.

Michiru simply lay there, staring at the ceiling then turning her head weakly to look at her soulmate. Her tail twitched a bit in pain as she took quick, shallow breaths. After a full minute of stunned silence, broken only by the sounds the two women on stage were making, the audience suddenly erupted into noise as everyone tried to talk at once.

**HB here: YAY! One more chapter to go! I know it's short, sorry and sorry about the mistakes if there are any. I cranked this one out fairly quickly, as I just want to finish this story while I can.**

**That and I'm also working on another fic (which my muse is going to kill me for). It's a Karin/Chibi Vampire fic, titled 'Blood, Unhappiness and Embarrassment'.**

**I took my first test in calc and got a 94 on it! I'm hyped considering that the last time I took this very same class, I got a 66 on my first exam. And I got my second test back in chem.: an 87.5. Which is very good for the professor I'm taking.**

**And while I've managed NOT to give myself a concussion so far in my karate night class, I just injured myself last night class. I ripped a flap of skin from the bottom of my right big toe again (the second time I've done that to the same toe!) but this time I managed to make it bleed.**

**Sensei wouldn't let me take care of it until I spared with another classmate and got blood on her gi when I kicked her (my right leg is the one I normally kick with, I've got better balance on my left leg).**

**And I managed to give myself a truly spectacular bruise on my right elbow. It's really painful too. Oh well, I'll stop whining now.**

**I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully it'll be soon. So until next update…**

**Ja ne!**


	17. Destiny

Chapter 17: Destiny

_:M-Michi…are you alright?:_ Haruka mindsent, agony lacing her every word. She was panting heavily, and shivers of pain raced throughout her body, and every feather in her wings was trembling from reaction and dwindling pain.

Michiru heard Haruka's pain filled question in her mind.

_:I'll be fine, but now I'm at a disadvantage, as I can't stand or run away.:_ Michiru sent back as she slowly sat up, panting and gasping in pain. The next moment trembling arms wrapped around her torso and tail.

Haruka picked her up as Michiru looked up into her lover's pale face. She was sweating with exertion and pain and she too was panting. They then looked out at the sea of shocked or triumphant faces

Sudden movement near the stage then caught their attention. Turning Haruka watched with a snarl as her father triumphantly sauntered onto the stage, an ugly, smug look in his cold eyes.

Cockily, he turned his tuxedo-clad back to the couple, who had finally stopped trembling and panting. Takuma then stepped up beside Katashi, likewise turning his back on the soulmates.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Katashi began in his poisonously smooth voice, "I give to you the greatest biological breakthrough since the dinosaurs. The esteemed Kurayamida Takuma," Katashi waved a hand at Takuma, who smiled and bowed while the soulmates' anger flared, "has discovered two new creatures that inhabit our world."

"And I have graciously decided to allow Wakahisa Enterprises to purchase these fascinating specimens from me." Takuma interjected smoothly, like they had rehearsed this speech.

"And I promise all of Japan that I will use these new tools at my disposal to better life for all humankind." Katashi finished. By this point Michiru was rigid with fury and Haruka practically had waves of rage coming off her.

"For the good of human kind, or for the good of your wallet?" Haruka spat scathingly, calling the crowd's dazed and slightly condescending attention to the soulmates.

"And how dare you even pretend that we are just creatures, possessions to be owned and used by you, you self-serving bastard!" Michiru's coldly furious voice sent shivers down Takuma's and Katashi's spines as her flashing sapphire eyes pierced them. Haruka's searing teal eyes would have burnt the two men into a crisp if it were any more heated.

"Oh, I'm not pretending. For no matter how much you two try to delude yourselves, you are merely highly intelligent animals."Katashi sneered. Takuma then caught the proverbial 'conversation ball' and ran with it.

He started swaying the crowd to their side with talk of just how different the two 'freaks' on stage were, and justifying their actions and views in a very convincing manner. The confused masses caught his tone of confidant knowledge and commanding presence, and started numbly nodding and believing him. The mob's face turned ugly and scornful as it gazed upon the trapped lovers.

_:Shit, he has the mob truly under his influence now.:_ Haruka said worriedly to her soulmate.

_:I agree. We should ready ourselves to bust out of here if need be. I don't want that mindless mass of people trying to help the two bastards in front of us.:_ the teal haired teen replied, nudging her ball of power deep within her, waking it, as she felt Haruka do the same.



Suddenly a soft but carrying voice cut through the hostile air.

"Why? Why should we believe you, when ten minutes ago they were renowned musicians entertaining us with their beautiful music?" the shocked crowd parted to let a petite young woman approach the stage.

She had the clearest, warmest blue eyes Haruka or Michiru had ever seen, that gazed squarely up at the four occupants of the stage. She had long golden tresses, caught up in an unusual hairstyle of two buns and a streamer coming from each bun.

The hairstyle suited her though, just as the soft, accepting smile on her beautiful, heart shaped face did. She stopped a few feet from the stage. And continued to question the two men, who were stumped by her shrewd but innocent seeming questions.

As they scrambled for control of the situation that was rapidly slipping through their fingers, the mob slowly calmed and each individual started to think for her or himself. Murmurs of 'she's right' and other similar comments flowed through the room.

Haruka and Michiru then started to speak, giving their side of the story. Of how they possessed just as much humanity as the next person on the street, if not more. They were different in body, yes but not inhuman.

They told the crowd truthfully that they simply wished to live life without arrogant pricks like Katashi and Takuma trying to use them and degrade them into less than what they are.

About this time the police had arrived. Michiru caught sight of Usagi pointing discreetly to her cell phone and winking at the lovers on stage as the officers appraised the situation briefly.

She told Haruka as the police decided that Katashi, Takuma and crew were undeniably in the wrong and proceeded to arrest them. Haruka and Michiru were apologized to by the host, both for setting them up and the whole ordeal that had to go through.

As they forgave the clearly guilt stricken host, the soulmates noticed that their mysterious savior had disappeared. Deciding that she had the right idea, the two carefully transformed into their human forms, amidst the gasps of awe from the thinning crowd.

Michiru slipped her shoes back on and Haruka helped her pack up her violin. They then headed to the exits, Haruka trying to ignore the fact that almost all of her back and her broken bra was bunching around her waist.

They grabbed their coats and donned them as the stepped briskly out of the building. With remarkable composure, the lovers made their way through the crowded parking lot to their car.

As the approached, Michiru, with her better night vision, saw that a small crowd was waiting beside their vehicle. She alerted her soulmate and the couple approached cautiously. As they reached the group both women recognized the golden haired young woman from before.

They both relaxed upon seeing her and looked around the group. And gasped as they spotted Setsuna and Nori standing near the back of the group. The two waved and smiled. The soulmates waved back and continued their inspection.

Besides Setsuna, Nori and the blonde girl, there were eleven other adults, five of which were female, and one toddler of about three in the arms of a tall, ebony haired man. The blonde smiled and stepped forward.

"Good evening, lady born of wind, lady born of ocean." The girl's voice was serene and majestic, her eyes gazing up at them with reassurance shining softly from them. The lovers were taken aback by her demeanor and the titles she used to address them, but all the same both felt they should trust her.



Then she grinned, becoming a bubbly teenager in an instant. "My name's Tsukino Usagi. Setsuna's already told us about you, so I'll let the other's introduce themselves." She smiled and waved the others forward. Each one came forward and bowed to the couple after giving their names.

"I'm Mizuno Ami." A black haired, blue eyed teen not much taller than Usagi introduced herself.

"I'm Mizuoh Sho. Ami's my girlfriend" greens eyes danced under strawberry blonde bangs as Ami blushed.

"Aino Minako." "Aioh Kiyoshi." A blond that could almost be Usagi's twin and tall, stern looking man with grey eyes and almost platinum blonde hair introduced themselves. They were obviously a couple.

"Hino Rei and this goof is my boyfriend Hioh Ryuu." A beautiful raven haired violet eyed young woman pointed to the man beside her, who had short curly blond hair and bright, earnest blue eyes.

"Kioh Isamu, and this lovely lady is my girlfriend Kino Makoto." The tall brown eyed man with long slightly red dark brown hair said. Makoto huffed good naturedly at her boyfriend's quickness. She was tall with dark green eyes and rich chocolate brown hair.

"My name's Tomoe Hotaru and this young man is my boyfriend Hogosha Takashi." A younger teen with violet eyes and black hair said quietly, pointing to the silver eyed, black haired young man next to her.

"And I'm Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's fiancé." The man holding the white-blonde haired toddler said. "And this little guy is Nichino Helios. He's three."

"And they is actually one more here, but she's still on her way." Usagi said, a delicate hand over her stomach. Haruka and Michiru caught on quickly and congratulated the couple.

"Now to business. I'm sure you're wondering who were are and why we're here."

"Not to put too fine a point on it, yes." Michiru replied.

"And why did address us as 'born of wind' and 'born of ocean'?" Haruka asked softly.

"It would be quicker to show them Usagi." The calm quiet voice of Ami came from the couple's left. Their confused faces turned back to the group's obvious leader as she nodded.

"One at a time. I'll go first." Usagi said and closed her eyes. As Haruka and Michiru watched with baited breath. Usagi seemed to glow in the moonlight bathing the parking lot. Then her hair noticeably lightened to a bright silver white as her skin paled to a vibrant milk white.

_:Michi! I think all of them are like us!:_ Haruka's awed and excited voice rang through Michiru's mind as her soulmate hugged her tightly.

_:I knew it! Finally, Ruka we've found others like us. Or rather they found us.:_ Ruka's warm mental chuckle lifted Michiru's spirits as a silver crescent moon mark appeared on Usagi's forehead, and she opened her sapphire eyes.

Next Mamoru reverted. Surprisingly he didn't change much, except instead of radiating light like his fiancé, Mamoru absorbed it, blending in halfway and seemingly cloaking himself in it. The symbol of Earth appeared on his forehead as his midnight blue eyes opened and the toddler still in his arms clapped and giggled.

Usagi reached forth a glowing hand to touch the toddler's forehead. A few seconds later, Helios changed; his hair color became a pure snow white, his little amber eyes seamed to grow more golden and his whole little body start to glow the same golden, until he was shining as brightly as Usagi, but with golden yellow instead of silvery white. The sun's symbol formed under Usagi's finger.



Next Ami reverted, her skin growing blue and her body changing subtly until she looked like an ice pixie, complete with ice frosted dark sapphire tresses and the barest hint of frost dusting her pale blue skin. The symbol of Mercury glowed steadily on her forehead.

Sho's change was barely noticeable. All that happened was the air surrounding him seamed to ripple, distorting his form slightly. The kanji for 'sound' appeared in a blue black color. His hair color didn't change.

Minako seem to grow even more beautiful, if that was possible as her skin darkened to a beautiful golden hue and her hair shined a more vibrant golden blonde. But more, she seemed to radiate the beauty of a pure soul and those near her seemed to soak up her aura, which in turn enhanced that person's natural beauty. The symbol for Venus shown golden orange on her forehead, versus the golden yellow of Helios' symbol.

Kiyoshi's change was like Sho's. His features didn't change much but the metal on him seamed to hum and glow with a faint pearly light. The kanji for 'metal' appeared on his broad brow in a golden tinged black. His hair and eyes seemed slightly metallic in luster now as well.

Rei's transformation was very obvious; her skin turned fiery red and her fall of raven tresses turned bright red and caught fire, but didn't burn. Somehow she managed to prevent her clothes from catching fire as well. The crimson symbol for Mars burned above her violet eyes.

Ryuu's change brought more mystery and wisdom to his whole person, his blue eyes seeming to see straight into people. The very air around him radiated with a strange energy. The red black kanji for 'psychic' faded into view, barely visible under his curly blonde bangs.

Makoto crackled with little green lightings, as her skin turned slightly green from the glow of the energy. Her hair was filled with lightning, though it somehow managed to stay curly and not frizz.

Isamu seamed to gain an earthy quality around him as the green black kanji for 'plant' formed on his forehead. Grass fought its way through the cracks in the pavement under his feet.

Hotaru grew deathly pale, but still remained attractive, in a gothic way. Everything went still around her, even the winds died. She seemed almost a vampire or a ghost. The dark violet Saturn symbol glowed on her pale forehead.

Katashi seemed to fill the air around him with hope, life and healing as the kanji for 'life' shone violet tinted black under his black bangs. He didn't change much other than that.

Setsuna seemed to blur as the black Pluto symbol appeared on her forehead. She seemed, old young and in between as faint wisps of the mists of time seemed to envelope her. her hair gained a green tint as well.

Nori, who was last, gained a sense of distance and closeness, as if he could stop anything he wished to or teleport himself or objects. And as the black kanji for 'space' came into being, Haruka and Michiru were willing to bet that he could do both and more if he wished.

"My daughter will be born of love, Setsuna tells me." Usagi said."We are now complete; we are all born of elements of the Earth, be they tangible or not." She looked at Mamoru lovingly as he smiled gently.

"We are born of moonlight, sunlight, darkness, ice, beauty, fire, lightning, sound, metal, psychic, plants, death, life, time and space."

"We were only missing wind and ocean, well water to be technical, and now we have found you."Usagi said as Haruka and Michiru looked at one another. One main question burned in both of their minds. Michiru voiced it

"Why are we here? What is our purpose in life?"



"We are here to control our elements and use them to protect this world and the people inhabiting it. It is our duty, our destiny, and it will fill the void of emptiness inside you, giving you purpose, ground and center." Usagi explained as the lovers looked deep into their souls and found the void the moonlit teen had mentioned.

"Will you join us and accept your duties you were born into?" Mamoru asked as everyone switched back to their human guises to avoid unneeded attention. Usagi then held out a delicate hand to each Michiru and Haruka.

The two soulmates looked at each other, and by their eyes alone decided to accept, for it felt unquestionably right to the two women. Linking hands, Haruka and Michiru turned to face Usagi and the group.

"We will." Haruka said simply as she and Michiru placed their free hand in one of Usagi's, freely accepting and welcoming their destiny.

End

**HB here: whew! It's finally done! Sorry if the ending's kinda corny, I'm not really good at them. I kinda rushed this last chapter, just narrating instead of actual dialogue, but I just want to finally finish this.**

**Any way huge thanks to my absolutely AMAZING muse, I.Plead.Ignorance, who really helped me get this last chapter out. I love you girl and you know it!**

**Hmm, notes: Takashi and Nori are from my first fanfic 'The End…or is it the Beginning?' and the name of the Shitennou are also from the same fic. Nichino means 'of sun'. ****Kurayamida means 'dark field'. Both are fitting, don't you think?**

**If you've any questions on why I gave what character what power, just leave a review.**

**Can't think of anything else right now, I'm really tired from karate night class. Oh yeah, I finally got a facebook, and I'm having fun figuring out how to work it. **

**Till my next fic,**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
